Unpredicted, Unconditional Love
by xEssentialSoulx
Summary: Pam gets a surprise that will change the lives of many people. There will be a Paric BABY! :) Rated M for safety. Pam/Eric & Bill/Sookie. please review! Final Chapter Posted! Unless I change my mind and add more. :)
1. Prologue

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, I just own the Ocs

True Blood

Unpredicted, Unconditional Love

Prologue

* * *

_Pam glared at the woman who stood before her with scorn, "What do you want, witch?" The young woman smiled at her, and muttered a chant. She smiled at Pam, "Nothing now. That is all." _

"_What the fuck was that!?" Pam asked as the woman turned and walked away. The woman opened her car door, twisted around and smiled at Pam once again, " I have graced you with a gift. That's it, nothing more, nothing less. A gift that will help you see what it means to love unconditionally. Something you thought you could not." _

"_I do not require your gift!" Pam spat, "I didn't ask for it! Besides, I am a vampire we do not love!" Even as that came out of Pam's mouth she knew that it wasn't true. She loved Eric more than her own life. She would die for him a thousand times over without hesitating. _

_The witch's smile widened, "We shall see." With that the woman climbed into her car and drove away. _

Pam jolted awake, glancing round the room, she saw Eric watching her, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Eric asked, his voice laced with concern. "I'm fine." She said as she set up, the nausea setting in. "Ok, maybe not." She lay back down slowly. " I am going to find someone to come look you over."

"I'm fine." Pam said reassuringly, "Just give me a few minutes."

Eric shook his head before he bent down and kissed her brow. "No, this has been going on for nearly a month and I am going to have someone come look at you."

"But, Eric." She resisted.

"No, buts." He said, stroking her hair, "Stay put I will return shortly." With one last kiss Eric was gone. Pam sighed deeply, what was going on with her? She felt nauseated all the time, worn down. Hell, half the time she couldn't keep anything she drank down.

Dr. Jake Steele washed his hands with a stunned expression. "Well!?" Pam said impatiently, washing the jelly from her stomach, "Did you figure out what the hell is wrong with me or didn't you?"

"Well…" Dr. Steele said packing up his equipment, snapping back into reality, "Miss. De Beaufort, if I didn't know any better… I'd say you were pregnant."

Eric and Pam stared at the doctor. "No, fucking way!" Pam snapped. "That's what I thought too." Dr. Steele said as Eric continued to stare at him in shock, "Being as you are a vampire it was hard to tell with the ultrasound. Still, I swear I heard a heart beat."

"I am a VAMPIRE!" Pam snapped, "There is no way in hell I am pregnant! Let alone a child that isn't inside me having a heartbeat!" Pam glared at Dr. Steele with disdain. If by some weird phenomenon she was pregnant she had to get rid of it. There is no way she could raise a little monster, she didn't have a maternal bone in her body.

"Just so you know." He said slowly as he read her expression, "Abortion is not an alternative for you, if you are in fact pregnant. We possess no idea if the typical methods would work for you since you are a vampire."

Once the doctor left, Pam looked at Eric, who simply gazed at her shock clearly on his expression, "God, Eric! Would you at least say something!?"

"How…" Eric said slowly, moving towards Pam. "How the fuck should I know!?" she glared, "I have never met a pregnant vampire before! Have you?"

"No…" Eric said slowly…, " What do you want to do?"

"I guess… kill it…" Pam said slowly, what else was she going to do? She was a vampire, she didn't know the first thing about being a mother! She never wanted kids, she's always hated them, they were little whiny parasites.

"Not an option…" Eric said matter of factly, as her statement sank in. "If you are in fact pregnant, I will not allow you to do something you could regret for the rest of your eternal life."

"But ERIC!?" Pam protested, "I can't…"

"The answer is NO Pamela." Eric said, "Do not make me order you."

Pam bit her lip and nodded, "Alright."

She swallowed hard, straining to wrap her mind about the impossible that might come to be. Her movements were slow, as a trembling hand subconsciously, reached her flat stomach with her fingertips. Blood tears filled her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. What was she going to do?

* * *

There you guys go…Please review and let me know what you guys think. I am tired of writing one-shots and I am working on chapter 10 for Daenerys but I have had a severe writers block but I official got the chapter started. Please be patient. My grandpa has been very sick and the writer's block has been getting to me. Anyway. Please review and let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 1

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, I just own the Ocs.

True Blood

Unpredicted, Unconditional Love

Chapter 1

* * *

Pam looked at herself in the full length mirror and scowled. It was just too tight and the pants from the last three previous attempts wouldn't button. A roar of frustration escaped her lips as she flung the garment across the room.

"What's a matter, Pam?" Eric asked, watching his progeny from the door, he was leaning on, arms folded. "Break a nail?"

Pam sneered at Eric, she was not in the mood for his sarcasm right now. Her voice dripped with malicious venom. "Nothing fucking fits, Eric!"

"What do you mean… nothing fits" Eric began when Pam turned sideways to look at him. Now that he could see her profile, including the small protrusion of her lower abdomen, it sank in. "Oh fuck…"

That's when Pam looked at her profile in the mirror, all she could do was stare. Her fingertips traced along her abdomen… "Fuck…"

Blood ran along the cold flesh of her cheeks, "Eric…"

Eric's arms wound around Pam in an instant, "We will figure this out, Pam. It's going to be fine."

"What's fine, about this?" Pam cried on Eric's chest, "Look at me! How long do you think it's going to be before everyone starts to notice!?"

Eric kissed Pam's forehead, "We will worry about that when the time arrives. Until then, I will have Sookie, get you some new clothes."

Pam frowned at the "pregnant people" clothes that Sookie had brought for her. They were absolutely horrendous! So bright and cheery with flowers and furry little beasts. The vampire could gag at their "cuteness." How could humans wear such things? Pam selected the least painful outfit she could find, she would have to go shopping for herself later. Why had Eric ever thought that asking Sookie was a good idea? She held the fabric away from her, between her index finger and thumb, as if it was contaminated with some rare vampire disease.

Pam glowered at her stomach in the full length mirror, "You! You are going to be grounded for eternity for this you little monstrous shit!"

Eric's laughter jerked Pam from her thoughts as she spun around to face him, "It's NOT FUNNY, ERIC! Look at this garbage, I am being forced to wear! Because of this little beast!"

Eric laughed again, "Not yet out of the womb and it's already grounded for causing problems for its mother."

"I am not a mother…" Pam said slowly, as she put her hand along the flesh of her stomach.

"You would be surprised Pamela." Eric said, appearing in front of Pam, placing his hand gently on her stomach. "The little beast already loves you."

"How the hell do you know that?" Pam asked irritably, "It probably looks like a sea monkey or who know's what!"

"I just know." Eric said softly as he kissed her forehead, "Trust me."

Pam forced herself in the hideous clothes at Sookie had brought for her. She was forced to listen to Sookie gush about how excited she must be before Sookie would even hand Pam the clothes.

As she stood next to Eric, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, in her new brilliant wardrobe. "I am going shopping. I can not stand this outfit any longer."

Eric nodded as Pam turned to leave. "New look?" The bartender asked as Pam walked past. She growled low, "Mention my attire again and I will personally rip your wretched head from your disgusting shoulders!"

The bartender threw his hands up in surrender, " Ok, ssoorrryyy. Geez. Are you going through some kind of vampire menopause or something? Damn."

"What the fuck did you say?" Pam had the bartender by his throat instantly, fangs bared.

"PAMELA!" At the sound of Eric's voice she dropped the man to the floor and stormed out.

She walked through the shop, doing her best to find something halfway decent for her to wear. A baby's giggle caught Pam's attention. She turned to see a young woman playing a game with a baby, in a carrier, placed on the cart.

The woman would lay her hands over her face and say in a high pitched voice, "Where's Mommy?"

After a short moment, she would then draw her hands from her face and say, "Here she is!" The baby boy would giggle and coo every time she would remove her hands from her face. Pam watched until the young mother and the little boy were gone. As Pam gave up on finding clothes, deciding to try another store. However, a small toy in one of the isles caught her attention.

It was merely a toy, just a small brown stuffed bear. The bear had two small black eyes made of thread and a little button nose, made of the same yarn. She stood there a long time, gazing transfixed on it. She moved closer, taking the small toy in her hand. The material was fuzzy and soft against her cool skin.

"What do you think, little beast?" Pam asked, when she placed her other hand along her stomach, as if what was growing inside, could speak.

Walking towards the cash registers, she caught herself checking out cribs, swings and many other baby items. "What am I doing?" The vampire sighed hurrying past the rest of the baby essentials along the isle. " I can't be a mother." Pam whispered, seemingly to what was in her stomach or perhaps to the little bear in her hand. She wasn't quite sure which she was talking to. She considered leaving the tiny bear behind and hurrying out of the store. She gripped the bear tighter, "Get a grip, Pam!"

All she wanted to do was get back to Fangtasia and hide away for the remainder of the night. Clutching the tiny bear to her, that is exactly what she did. She needed time alone to think. Could she be a mother? Vampires aren't mothers, at least not in the ways she would be needed. Why even condone such foolish thoughts. When she already recognized the answer, she hated children and always will. The little beast within her uterus would not be able to change that.

* * *

There you go guys! I am heading up to see my grandpa for a few days. Since I received four reviews already, I thought I should update, just for you guys. It's 3 am, so I better get to bed. Take care everyone! Please Review, let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 2

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, I just own the Ocs

True Blood

Unpredicted, Unconditional Love

Chapter 2

* * *

Eric set up and watched Pam sleep. She has been pretty distraught since she found, the horrific, in her words, news. However, even though he would never admit it, he was both thrilled and petrified at the same time. He had six children while he was alive, and yet never got to really be a part of any of their lives. At least not really. He hoped that this time he would come to be in his child's life. Nevertheless, after Sookie brought Pam the clothes, which she absolutely despised, he received a phone call from none other than, the Vampire Monarch of Louisiana himself, Bill Compton. He had revealed a legend to Eric, that chilled him to the bone. Of course, Bill assured Eric, that he was on sure how truthful it was, he still felt that Eric should be aware of it.

The expectant vampire, laid his hand upon Pam's growing abdomen. He wanted desperately to feel the child, his child within her, move. He spoke gently to his child, "Oroa dig inte om din mamma , unge man , kommer hon att se vad en bra mamma hon kommer att vara snart nog , ge henne tid .Frukta inte lilla. Din mamma och jag kommer alltid att skydda dig. Vi kommer att låta någonting skada dig . Vi kommer alltid att hålla dig säker ." (Do not fret about your mother, young one. She will see what a great mother she will be soon enough, give her time. Do not fear little one, your mother and I will always protect you. We will let nothing harm you. We will always keep you safe.)

"What's the matter, Eric?" Pam shifted, opening her eyes a little, while her voice came in a groggy whisper. "Nothing, Pam. Go back to sleep." He said, gently removing his hand from her growing stomach. Pam mumbled, "Okay", and was instantly asleep once more.

Eric watched Pam sleep, she shifted a little nearer to him. He brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face as he glanced back at her steadily expanding stomach. Pam is hiding the pregnancy well so far, be he had noticed, people and vampires alike stealing questioning glances at her. He knew as the pregnancy progressed, she would not be able to conceal her expanding abdomen for much longer. If the legend Bill had told him was true, Pam and their child would be in great peril, if the so called, "Authority," discovered her pregnancy. Bill had told him that the legend spoke of a vampire woman, Amelia, who mysteriously became pregnant with twins. Once they Authority discovered this oddity, they captured Amelia. They imprisoned her and used her as a lab rat. Once the children were born, they were poked and prodded until they perished well before they were even out of their infancy. The grief stricken mother, Amelia, then came across her true death by ramming a stake into her own broken heart.

Eric swore as he watched Pam sleep, that he would never allow that to happen to her or their child. He, like Bill, was unsure of the truthfulness of this story, but he was not about to risk Pam or their child's life. He had already lost one family, he would be damned if he was going to lose another. Eric forced himself to lay back down, he needed to get a little rest before the sun went down. He glanced over at the tiny stuffed bear that made its home on Pam's vanity. He stared at it until he fell into a deep slumber.

Pam walked over and stood next to Eric, who had been eying her oddly all night. "Why the hell, do you keep fucking looking at me like that?"

"Perhaps, it's time for you to go the office." Eric said as he eyed a member of the authority enter the bar, nodding his head towards Eric and Pam, as he downed his drink and walked towards them.

"Go NOW! That's an order."

"Fine." Pam growled, and was gone.

Once Pam finished all the paper work and dealing with other issues that came up about the bar she sighed deeply. "Well, that's everything, Little Beast." she spoke softly to what was in her womb, " I think it's time to go and see what crawled up Eric's ass and died."

As she walked, there was a snapping sound and Pam lost her balance. Pam caught herself on the door frame. "Fuck. Well, shit!"

Once Fangtasia was secure, Eric made his way to the office to find Pam sitting on the floor, blood streaks on her face as she held a one of her favorite broken pumps in her hand. "Pam?"

The roar of anger, was hoarse as she threw her broken heal at the doorway he resided in. Eric evaded the shoe effortlessly, however, the vase in the hallway did not.

"It's just a shoe, Pam. You can get more."

"That's not the point!" Pam bellowed.

Before Pam could give Eric an ear full, she froze, a look of terror crossed her blood stained face.

Eric was at her side in an instant, "Pam! Pam! What's wrong?"

She glanced at him, eyes wide with fear and her body trembled a little in his hands, "I…it…moved." Eric's hand was automatically in place and he waited. After an agonizingly slow eternity of seconds, he felt it. The small flutter against his palm. Joy filled him, while Pam remained a statue against his touch. He gazed at her with concern, "Pam?"

She glanced over at him with glazed eyes, "I need a minute." She abruptly stood and limped out of the office, without bothering to remove the pump she was still wearing. Once she entered her room, she shut the door behind her, tilting against it. The tears threatened on the threshold of her lashes. Pam glanced over, glassy eyed, at the tiny little bear staring at her from her mirror vanity. She walked over snatching the bear from its perch, rubbing its soft fur with her thumb. Pam sat on the floor, leaning against the vanity table, staring at the small bear, while stroking its fur. With her free hand, she gripped the clothes that concealed the growing beast within her.

"What the hell am I doing?" she said, staring at the toy in her hand. "I can't do this. What is Eric thinking?" She threw the bear across the room with great force, it thumped hard against the door before finding its resting place on the floor.

Pam wrapped both arms around her abdomen, the tears escaped, against her will. Her voice was so low and broken it could barely be classified as a whisper, "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Pam pulled her knees up to her chest, which was becoming harder to do, thanks to her growing middle. She sorrowfully buried her face into her knees, "I am so so sorry."

* * *

There you go guys! What do you think? Let me know with the reviews! Have a great day! Hope to have the next chapter up soon. I am rewriting my chapter for Daenerys, I just didn't like the last one. Oh, and I do not speak any Swedish, I had to use the Google translator. So if it is wrong, please let me know I will change it. Or try to. Lol. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, I just own the Ocs

True Blood

Unpredicted, Unconditional Love

Chapter 3

* * *

Pam ran the tops of her fingers along the exposed flesh of her expanding stomach. "You are making it really difficult for me to sleep, Little Beast." Pam stretched, sitting up slowly. She walked to her vanity table, glancing at her full length mirror out of habit, she covered it so she wouldn't have to bare the sight of herself. She felt huge, Eric had assured her that it was all from the little beast within. Even so Pam could not stand the sight of herself. After putting her make up on she selected an outfit from the 'pregnancy clothes' she had bought online for herself. The ones she picked out were much less irritating to endure than the horrid ones Sookie had brought for her.

Pam went into the office to do paperwork, it kept her out of sight from almost everyone. Her bulging stomach was becoming much more difficult to conceal. Eric had asked her to remain out of sight and she was going to comply with no fight. She didn't want anyone seeing her in this state, little beast or not she felt and looked like a beached whale.

Eric came into the room, right after Fangtasia closed. "Get everything finished already?" she asked as she put the last piece of the paperwork away.

Eric extended his hand out to Pam, "Come with me, I have something for you." She took his hand and followed up towards the bar. "Close your eyes." He said as they arrived at the entrance.

"Eric…" she said in protest, the little beast was doing gymnastics in her womb and had been all night. She was exhausted, and just wanted to fall asleep.

"Close them, Pamela." Eric said again a bit more sternly. She sighed, and closed her eyes, allowing him to guide her into the bar.

"SURPRISE!" voices shouted, as Pam's eyes flew open to see fangtasia covered in blue and pink streamers. There was a cake that had a vampire infant on it. Tiny fangs peeking out from its smile. The cake said, congratulations on the new bundle of joy. At that moment Pam realized for the first time all night, the little beast wasn't moving.

Jessica, Sookie, and the other human girls that worked at Fangtasia all rushed to hug her and congratulate her on the little beast. Bill had moved over to congratulate Eric as the girls gushed over Pam and the soon to be new addition.

"Have you guys picked any names yet?" Sookie asked, as Pam looked at Eric and Tara a little uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"Yes Pam," Eric said, smiling at her, "What names have you been working on for the BABY." The way Eric enunciated the word baby made her cringe. She had been calling it little beast ever since she discovered she was pregnant. She has yet to be able to call, the little beast, what it was a baby. Pam felt the movement in her womb as Eric spoke to her.

"If…" she said slowly watching Eric, "If it's a boy, I was thinking of calling him Conrad… Eric… Northmen…"

"At least it's a strong name," Tara said to Eric, "it grows on you."

"That it does." Eric said as a smile spread across his face, most of his human children had been boys. In fact, five of the six were.

"What if, the baby is a girl?" Jessica asked beaming at Pam. She shrugged, "No fucking idea, I haven't come up with any girl names yet."

Sookie laughed, "It won't be long for the sweet baby makes an appearance into the world."

Pam flinched at the thought of labor, she refused to think about it throughout her entire pregnancy. She recalled some of the young ladies from the brothel screaming in excruciating pain while they bore their children. Pam shivered running her hands over large stomach. "I don't even want to think about it."

"It'll be so worth afterwards though, Pam." One of the woman who worked at the bar, "I wouldn't trade my children for the world. You will be a great mother I'm sure of it."

"I don't like children!" Pam spat, "So, there is no way in hell, I have any chance of being a good mother!"

"You don't know that, Pam." Sookie said kindly as Tara put a hand on Pam's shoulder, "You could be an amazing mother."

"I doubt that," Pam said coldly, "I feel bad for the little beast."

"Pam," Eric said slowly, stepping towards her. "It's a baby. That's all."

"Why do you seem to think I'll make a good mother?" Pam glared, "Hell, according to Tara I'm not even a good maker! This is just something else I can screw up!"

Tara flinched at Pam's word, " I was just mad, I didn't mean it."

"Either way," Pam said, glaring at Tara, "You're probably right."

"How about we play some games?" Jessica said smiling, trying to diminish the tension that hung in the air.

"Sounds like a good idea." Sookie said, assembling some of the supplies for a few of the baby games.

"Fuck this!" Pam growled and before anyone could protest, she was gone, no longer in Fangtasia.

* * *

There you go guys, I am sorry it's so short, my keyboard is really messing up and I'm getting really irritated with it. I hate to say this, but I might not update again till my money comes in and I get my new laptop. Keep your fingers crossed it comes in soon. Take care guys! I'll update as soon as I can. Please review! Until next time take care!


	5. Chapter 4

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, I just own the Ocs.

True Blood

Unpredicted, Unconditional Love

Chapter 4

* * *

Anger surged through Pam. Why in the hell did they think it was okay to fawn over her like that? ITS NOT OK! They were behaving like she was going to be a remarkable mother and it truly wasn't possible, not only did she hate children she NEVER wanted any! However, here she was, despising the little beasts and pregnant! What has she done to deserve this? Pam wrapped the trench coat, she stole off someones clothes line, tighter around herself. It was a few sizes too large for her and it made concealing the hideous bulge of the little beast easier.

"Who the hell did they think they are!?" Pam murmured, she was not okay with people coming up to her touching her stomach like that. They were treating her as if she was made of glass most of the time. Don't do this, don't do that, stay out of sight. What was she, diseased? The little beast within moved, once more. Pam sighed, "I am never going to have another moment alone, am I?"

"Who might you be speaking to Pam?" The voice belonged to none other, then one of Lilith's many minions. "Who do you think, princess?" Pam spoke angrily, keeping her back to the man.

"I've heard rumors, Pam." He sneered, glaring at her from behind, "That you've gotten quite stout over the past few months."

"Oh yeah?" Pam laughed, "You can't believe everything you hear!" She was grateful that the little beast remained in the front, because from behind you wouldn't know she was pregnant until she turned round.

"Now if you excuse me, cupcake, I have some adult, business to attend to." Pam said, taking off at vampire speed. Pam leaned against a tree, clutching her stomach, the little beast clearly did not like vampire speed. She cringed a little, it felt almost like the creature was going to kick its way out of her soon. "Fine, fine! I get it, no more vampire speed! Stop abusing my insides already!" After a few moments the pain ceased and she pondered. "What are you, little beast? Are you a boy? Or are you a Girl? Well, if you are a boy, your name will be Conrad Eric. Do you like that?"

"Me too." She said as she felt the little beast move, "But, if you are a girl? What should your name be?"

"Claudia Marie?" she said thoughtfully, "No… Dawn Victoria?" "Dawn?" Pam laughed at herself, "That would just be pathetically ironic, it's not like you'll ever get to see the sun anyway."

"Gretel….Harriet…Sarah….Ingrid…Judy…Mort Shirley. Oh, I know how bout Demon Spawn!" Pam said sarcastically, giving up for now. "All I got to say is you better be a boy…or you will be a nameless beast for the rest of your eternal life."

Pam returned home just an hour before sunrise. Once she reached her sleeping quarters she found her coffin covered in presents. She assumed they were from the surprise party. That's when she discovered it…against the far wall. The wall had a beautiful tree painted on it, with green leaves and birds. At the base of the tree just to the left was the white crib she had been eyeing for weeks. On each side of the crib, hung from the ceiling was a blackout curtain that was held open with blue and pink ribbons. The crib had a magnificent mobile with a sun that made up the center with crescent moons, clouds and stars hanging from it. On the inside of the crib, it was adorned with soft green and yellow blankets. In the back corner, along the headboard, of the crib there was the little stuffed bear that Pam had bought for the little beast, her little beast.

Pam wiped the silent tears away, as she turned back to the presents in her casket. She had received many wonderful gifts. There were onesies galore! Most, of course, were vampire related, Pam did find her favorite though. It was dark with little red teeth marks and it said, "Mommy's little teacup beast."

The other two Pam really like was white with a bat printed on it that read, "Got vampire?" The other was back with more fang marks that said, "Careful, I bite." She found both of those tastefully ironic.

"Do you like it?" Eric's voice floated to her ears, as he leaned against the door frame, relief washing over his face. Pam was in Eric's arms instantly, "I love it! How did you know?"

Eric smiled at Pam, and kissed the top of her head. She showed Eric all the onsies all the other gifts she got for the little beast.

She put her hand on her stomach, shifting uncomfortably. "Are you alright?" Eric said slowly, looking her over.

"Yes," she said, relaxing, "I'm fine, it's passed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said smiling. She has been having these pains off and on for about a week. This time, however, this was different, it was sharper, more intense.

Eric has been staying with Pam at Fangtasia since the pains started, he was not going to leave her alone in case she went into labor. After Eric left, she lay in her coffin, trying to get as comfortable as possible.

"Come on little beast, can you let mommy sleep?" Pam froze for a second at the tidings that came from her lips. A small smile spread across her face… mommy. She was convinced she was going to be a horrible one, but she was going to do her very best. "I can't wait to meet you little beast," she said softly, "Just don't tell anyone."

Pam slept more soundly, for the first time in a long time. However, she was only to be woken two hours before sunset, by a sharp pain. She winced, quickly placing her hand on her stomach. After a few minutes later she relaxed, as the pain subsided. "Damn," she murmured, trying once again to find a comfortable position in her now absurdly tiny casket. These Braxton Hicks, as one of the humans who worked at Fangtasia called them, were agonizing. If this was anything like actual labor they better damn well find a way to give her some pain relief.

* * *

A/N: There you guys go! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I discovered that I won't be able to get my new laptop till like around May. I can't bring myself to wait that long to update. Please forgive me for the short chapters. Hopefully we will have a little teacup vampire in the next chapter! Boy or Girl? HMMM! Haha.. Anyway, have a great day! Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, I just own the Ocs

True Blood

Unpredicted, Unconditional Love

Chapter 5

* * *

Pam's eyes sprang open as the pain hit her once more, her hand immediately flew to her stomach. For a brief moment she wasn't quite sure what had happened. That's when she felt it, the warm liquid oozing down her leg, as another wave of pain, radiated throughout her entire torso. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"E… Eric," she gasped through the pain. Damn this hurt. Before Pam, could call for Eric again the lid to her coffin burst open and Eric was standing over her. His eyes scanned her over and then he was gone. He returned with blankets, water and towels. He made the bed quickly, he had brought it in for her, so she could be more comfortable while she labored.

"Come on, Pam." He said soothingly, "Let's get you out of there." Eric was gentle as he lifted Pam out of her coffin and moved her towards the bed. She gripped him tightly as another wave of pain washed over her. He held her close as she whimpered. Once the pain subsided, he placed her on the bed. "Is that better?" he asked, hoping she would be more comfortable being a lot less confined.

"My coffin is ruined!" she wailed as another contraction firmly gripped her in its grip.

"I'll get you a new one." Eric laughed as she gripped his handing squeezing it tightly. Eric set there several hours holding Pam's hand and doing his best to soothe her till the others to arrive to assist him.

Pam cried out as the contractions increased, once it subsided, she turned to Eric almost in tears. "The sun will be up in a few hours Eric!" Pam could tell she still had a long way to go before she held the little beast in her arms.

"I know," he said soothingly. "I've taken all the precautions, everything will be fine."

"This is so exciting!" The voice belonged to. Jessica Hemby, Bill Compton's prodigy. Pam glanced over to see Ginger, Tara, Jessica, Sookie and Bill entered the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Pam asked through clenched teeth as another contraction surfaced. "I called them." Eric said as Pam burned a hole through him with her blue eyes.

"You didn't think we'd miss the birth did you?" Sookie said smiling at Pam. All Pam could do was glare, if she thought she could get away with it, she would of ripped that grin right off Sookie's face.

"Did you get everything ready Eric?" Tara asked, moving over to take Pam's hand.

"I just need to bring it down here," Eric said glancing back at Pam.

"The sun will be up, soon." Bill warned as Eric disappeared at full vampire speed.

"Will somebody tell me what the fuck is going on!?" Pam spat as she squeezed Tara's hand cringing.

"The Dr. Steele isn't coming." Tara told her as Pam glared daggers into her. If Pam's glare could kill, Tara it would be dead.

"What the fuck do you mean he's not coming?" She screamed through the agony. She felt like she was being pulled in half.

"He's on vacation." Bill stated, looking at Pam, "None of the other physicians were willing to come."

"Fuck Dr. Steel and his damn vacation!" Pam raged, "And fuck all the rest of them too."

Just as the sun peaked over the trees Pam began to feel the need to push. "Not Yet!" Ginger warned. As Ginger checked to make sure Pam was dilated enough to push. She noticed something, wasn't right.

"Shit!" she called, "The baby is sideways! We need to turn it before she can push!"

Eric held Pam's hand as she cussed, everyone in the room. But sadly she was stuck with almost all of them till the sun went down. As the baby was being turned she felt as though she was going to burst into flames.

"If you think you are ever fucking touching me again, Eric Northman, fucking think again!"

"Okay Pam." Ginger said, "I need you to push now."

Pam looked at Eric fear plastered all over her face as she began to push. He nodded reassuringly at her. He didn't want her to know he was afraid too. Tears spilled from Pam's eyes, she felt as if she was being torn apart. She continued to push as she cried out. It felt like she had been pushing for an eternity.

"I see it!" Jessica cried excitedly, "I can see the head!"

"You are doing good, Pam." Ginger said, "The head is almost out. One more big push and the head will be out."

"I can't." Pam cried, "I can't"

"You can." Eric said, kissing her forehead, " You have to."

Pam nodded and pushed, she cried out, as she felt the baby's head slip free. As another contraction set in Pam prepared to try and push again.

"Don't push Pam!" Ginger ordered. "Breathe through it." Sookie encouraged as Ginger focused on trying to remove the cord from around the baby's neck.

"I'm a vampire," Pam snapped, "I don't need to breathe!" Ginger focused as she slipped the umbilical cord from around the baby's neck.

"Alright, Pam." Ginger declared, "a few more big pushes and your baby will be here."

Tears of pain spilled from Pam's eyes as she pushed, hard.

"One more big push!" Ginger announced, " and you will be a mommy!"

"You can do it Pam!" Jessica cheered excitedly.

"God, would someone please shut her up! I don't need a cheer squad right now!" Pam cringed as she put everything she had left in one final push. She felt the little beast slip free from her womb and a a few moments later a strong wail filled the air. Eric kissed the crown of her head as Ginger severed the mother and child with one quick snip of the umbilical cord. Ginger whisked the child away to make certain no damage had been done while the cord was around the baby's neck and to give the little one a bath. There were a lot of vampires in this room and this baby was covered in blood after all.

Pam collapsed on the blood stained bed. All Ginger could do was stare at the baby in her arms as she bathed the little one. From where her hand gently rested the new born's chest, she could feel it. The steady thump, thumping of the baby's heart rhythm. Vampires didn't have a heartbeat, at least not that she was aware of. The child had a pulse was a lot warmer than a typical vampire. Vampires had none of this! It was simply amazing.

"Is something wrong?" Eric asked, concern threaded painfully in his voice. Pam's head shot up, "Is something wrong?"

Ginger wrapped the now clean baby in the last clean towel and turned to face the new parents and everyone else in the room, "There's a heartbeat…"

* * *

There you go everyone. My keyboard is on my last nerve, so before my laptop gets me too upset, I figured I better stop it here. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I should be getting money for a new laptop when the money gets here. Hopefully sooner rather than later, though. Around the 15th of May at the latest! Keep your fingers crossed for me! Until next time tell me what you think! Please Review! See you next time!


	7. Chapter 6

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, I just own the Ocs.

True Blood

Unpredicted, Unconditional Love

Chapter 6

* * *

Ginger wrapped the now clean baby in the last clean towel and turned to face the new parents and everyone else in the room, "There's a heartbeat…"

"A what!?" Pam asked, staring at Ginger like she was out of her mind. Everyone in the room remained silent, as shock drifted into the air.

"Can you repeat that?" Eric stated, as he looked at Pam, "I don't believe I heard you right."

Ginger smiled down at the newborn, who now was only whimpering. She spoke in her high pitch 'baby voice' as she addressed the new parents, bouncing the new baby gently in her arms in soothing rhythm, "This little girl has a heartbeat."

She handed the baby to Pam, "She's beautiful."

Pam stared in astonishment, at the rich ocean blue eyes that looked back at her. They were a perfect combination of Erics eyes and her own. She became lost in them.

"I have a daughter," Pam marveled in a whisper, as her world permanently altered. At that moment, no one else in the world existed to Pam (other than Eric of course), the impact of her child's heartbeat vanished into a distant memory, it no longer mattered to her. The infant had all ten fingers and toes. Pam counted. Her skin would be a brilliant shade of ivory once the flush on her skin faded. She is truly beautiful. The baby gripped Pam's index finger, in her tiny fist, Pam smiled as tears of joy silently drifted down her cheeks, "She's perfect."

Pam lovingly kissed the top of her daughter's head, as the perfect name drifted into her consciousness. Eric's kiss brought her back from her small world of two. "Yes, she is." Eric said, as Pam handed the little girl to the proud father. Eric smiled at her and kissed the baby's forehead. He held his daughter lovingly for several minutes before handing her back to her mother.

"Have you decided on a name?" Eric asked, running his finger along the little girl's plump cheek. A squeal escaped Jessica, but, they easily ignored her.

"I believe have." She whispered, once again getting lost in the ocean blue, allowing the name to roll around in her mind a little longer.

"I bet it'll be perfect." Eric said as Bill came up behind him. Bill put his hand on Erics shoulder and grinned, "Congradulations!"

All the girls quickly surrounded Pam, except for Tara who stood a bit further back, but moved to where she could see the baby's sweet face. The other women cooed and fawned over the infant.

"Can I hold her?" Jessica gushed holding her arms out to Pam. Pam gripped tighter to the baby, as a low growl escaped her lips. "Okay, maybe not." Jessica sighed, looking at Sookie. "Just give her a minute." Sookie mouthed and Jessica nodded. After a while the little girl woke from her sound slumber, in her mother's arms and began to whimper. Pam unbuttoned her top with one hand, allowing one of her breasts to be exposed. She positioned the baby the best she could, even if she hated it, Ginger had to help her a little. Once the baby was adjusted, the little girl attached easily to Pam's exposed nipple. The baby pulled and suckled for only a few moments before detaching and wailing. Blood dripped from the baby's mouth as she cried. Pam tried once again to feed her little girl but to no avail, "What am I doing wrong?"

Sookie looked at Ginger who nodded in silent agreement. She kissed Bill lightly on the lips and said she would return shortly, with that she slipped from the room and out of Fangtasia. After Pam managed to calm the child, Tara spoke softly, "Can I hold her?"

Pam reluctantly nodded as Eric nudged her, she extended the baby into Tara's awaiting arms. Tara smiled and rocked the baby gently speaking in a soft high pitched tone, "Hello little one, you can call me Auntie Tara, yes you can." Tara rocked and bounced the baby happily as Jessica stepped forward. Tara passed the baby to Jessica, who cooed and rocked the baby gently, smiling down at the infant.

When Sookie returned, she found Bill holding the newborn, gently rocking her sleeping form back and forth. "A baby looks good on you Bill," Sookie said, smiling, "You have that down."

Bill laughed, "I did have two children when I was alive, this is something you never truly forget. Nevertheless, I am a bit rusty." He passed the baby back to Pam as Sookie moved closer to her.

"Try this." Sookie said, holding a warmed, formula filled, bottle out to her.

"Thank You." Pam almost gagged on the words when she placed the bottle to the infants awaiting mouth. She hated having people help her, she's a mother now, isn't this supposed to be natural for her now? Sure enough, the baby pulled and suckled on the bottle's nipple contently. However, every few ounces when Pam would have to finish the feeding, to burp her child, the little girl she was not too thrilled with her mother.

As the sun started to go down, Eric reluctantly left his new family, to make sure everyone that, due to 'unforeseen circumstances' that Fangtasia would not open tonight. When Eric was on his last few calls, everyone was on their way out. They all congratulated them one last time and was gone.

Pam relished in the few moments she had alone with her newborn. She kissed the delicately soft flesh of the infant's forehead, taking in the new baby smell. Pam won't lie, she did always like the new baby smell, she wondered, if perhaps she liked it because she was a woman.

"Hello, Little Beast," she said, smiling, "I'm your mommy. I've been waiting to meet you, Adelaide Mable Victoria Northman. So has your daddy." Pam smiled at her daughter, relishing every second with her. Her mother had told her once that she would never truly understand such joys until you have a child over your own. Though Pam hated to admit it, she was right. Pam never knew it was possible for her to feel like this, particularly with a 'teacup' so tiny.

* * *

There you go, guys. I couldn't wait to get the next chapter up! I love the baby's name, I hope you guys do too! :) I tried to keep it within the Victorian Era since that's the Era Pam lived in. Please let me know what you think! Until next time! Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, I just own the Ocs.

True Blood

Unpredicted, Unconditional Love

Chapter 7

* * *

Pam shifted drowsily, moaning. Lifting the lid on her coffin, sitting up sluggishly, stretching. Adelaide's whimpers paused at the sight of her mother. Pam flashed at vampire speed after a few moments she returned with a warmed bottle in her hand, scooping the infant up into her arm. The little girl took the bottle easily, happily. She drank it greedily, she really didn't like it when Pam would cease feeding her long enough to burp her. Honestly, Pam was already wanting her to slumber through the daytime and not wake up every two hours.

After she laid the baby back down, Pam sighed deeply. The schedule was all screwed up, the baby woke every two hours after she finally went to sleep. The longest time she was awake was during the daytime. It made it really difficult for Pam to sleep, it didn't help she worried about how her daughter was not like her and Eric. The child had a pulse, a heartbeat and blood flowing through her veins. If anyone found out about her… she would be in peril. Eric and Pam both had created enemies over the centuries… that helpless little girl, who had been cursed to bear them as her parents, would become the first target. Pam cringed at the thought of it all. She wasn't the best mother, I mean the infant was barely a week old and she could already get on Pam's nerves. One day, the little girl, screamed and cried Pam got so frustrated she yelled at the little girl too, "Shut up already!"

She couldn't figure out what was wrong, she had rocked her, fed her, changed her, and nothing worked. Her crying lasted till Ginger came in to work. By the time Ginger came down stairs Pam was sitting in her coffin with her hands over her ears. "She won't stop screaming!"

Pam watched as Ginger, scooped the little girl up, setting the infant against her shoulder. After a few bounces and pat's on the back, Adelaide was quiet. "How did you do that?" Pam asked, astonished, "I had tried everything I could think of."

Ginger smiled at the baby and spoke in her annoying high pitched 'baby' voice, "She just had a some air in her tummy is all. Nothing a little bounce and patting won't cure. Yes, yes it was."

Pam sighed, she had tried for hours and not even five minutes after Ginger gets here she quite's her daughter down on the first attempt.

Ginger handed the little girl over to Pam and smiled as she watched the little girl snuggle closely into her mother's arms. "You are doing a good job, Pam. It just takes a little time and practice. I can tell how much she loves you."

After Ginger went upstairs to get Fangtasia ready for the anxious returning patrons, Pam stared down at the sleeping child in her arms. "Am I failing you, Little Beast?" Pam sighed sadly, "Little Beast, what am I to do with you."

She kissed the top of the infant's forehead, placing her back into the crib and made her way to the mirror. She looked up to her physique, she was so happy to receive her body back, in its former glory. Yet, no matter how much she hated children or how much her daughter annoyed and frustrated her, Pam was really grateful for Adelaide .

When Pam returned from her office, grateful for being able to once again where her own clothes and be around others. Honestly, Pam got lonely by herself sometimes even if she wasn't really alone.

Her eyes instantly went to the crib, her heart leapt in her breast, her heart gave a phantom thud from within. "Adelaide !?" Pam jerked the thin blanket from the crib to confirm her fears, the crib was barren. The baby was no longer in her designated spot. At full vampire speed she was in the office, "Eric!"

When Eric turned, relief flooded Pam's entirety. There she was sleeping safe and sound in her daddy's arms, soundly. "Damn it Eric!" Pam said, moving closer, "You scared the fuck out of me."

"I am sorry, she was hungry. I gave her a bottle. Who do you suppose she is going to look like?" Eric asked, staring down at his daughter's sleeping face. "I hope she looks like you."

Pam smiled, " I was hoping she'd look like you." Eric laughed, "She will be the most beautiful girl in all the realms, no matter who she looks like."

"Very true," Pam smiled, touching the baby's cheek with her index finger. The baby shifted closer to Pam's touch. For a moment, Pam thought she saw a hint of a smile on the baby's face, then she heard it and smelt a foul stench.

"What the hell have you been feeding her, Eric?" Pam said, scrunching up her nose as she fumbled clumsily over the soiled diaper. "Gross, Gross Gross." Pam said, flinging the dirty diaper with vampire precision into the garbage can. Cringing, she thoroughly scrubbed her hands with a baby wipe before putting a fresh diaper on her bottom. Eric laughed as Pam glared at him, "Last time I changed her, she peed on me."

"Now that," she stated, turning her attention back to the infant, "I would of paid to see."

What little sleep Pam received that day, were plagued with relentless terrors.

_Pam was going as fast as her vampire speed would allow to Adelaide 's cries. Yet, she never seemed to be drawing any nearer. The crib would always appear to move further away. "Mommy's coming! Hang on, I'm coming!" Pam called as she pushed herself faster to no avail._

_ Then out of the darkness came Russell Edgington and Queen Mary Stuart. Both moved towards the crib, facing the crying infant within. _

_"NO!" Pam cried, pushing herself to go faster, "Get away from her!" _

_"What do you believe we should do with this abomination, Russell?" Mary said, looking at the King of Mississippi. Both completely ignored Pam, as if she wasn't there. _

_"We cannot allow this atrocity to live, Mary. We must dispatch it." Russell stated matter of factly, to the infamous, Vampire Queen of England. Mary sighed deeply, "Pity. She is kind of cute." _

_Both Vampires raised their hands and with one rapid swipe the cries ceased. Pam froze, sucking in a ragged breath. "NO!" Pam cried, sinking to the blackness beneath her feet, as her legs caved beneath her. The two vampires and crib were instantly before Pam. Blood tears rimmed Pam's lashes. _

_Both vampires turned from the crib facing Pam. Blood dripped from their fingers as they looked down at her crumbled form. The queen spoke with sadness in her voice, "I am sorry for your loss." _

_"I am going to end you!" Pam spat through clenched teeth as her tears, trailed down her cheeks._

_With that, the two vampires faded as the light, appeared, shining just over the crib. Pam reached up to touch her daughter's limp fingers. The infant's blood dripped from the crib, in just in range of Pam's peripheral vision, even if she kept her eyes downcast. Pam couldn't bring herself to look at what they had done to her daughter. She had been completely defenseless, Pam was supposed to protect her. Mother's always protected their children! The moment, Pam's fingers touched the light, she was jerked from her shock as a cry of pain escaped her lips. The light seared her skin. Her head jolted upward as Sookie's voice floated to her ears. _

_All the blood was gone, and Adelaide rested peacefully within her crib. "Come on sleepy head." Sookie said, rubbing the baby's back. The baby whimpered in response, as Sookie held up a bottle for the baby to see. "Not to worry baby girl." Sookie said, scooping the baby up into her arms, "Mommy, brought her sweet girl a bottle." _

_Pam couldn't move anything. What was going on here?_

_Sookie kissed the baby's head, "Mommy is going to take you to the park. Would you like me to do that." Sookie turned and started to walk off, not even acknowledging Pam at all. _

_"Bring her back!" Pam screamed, her body felt like it was made of lead. "She's MY DAUGHTER! Bring her back! She's mine!" But it was to late, Sookie had disappeared with Adelaide in her arms._

Pam lurched awake, flipping open the lid to her casket and standing over the crib within seconds. Pam breathed deep, her body trembled, as she gazed down, relieved into the slumbering face of her child. She lifted the child up into the safety of her arms. Once she returned to her coffin, she climbed in. Once Adelaide was wrapped securely in her blankets, Pam laid the infant on her chest. Once the lid was closed, she wound her arms protectively around her child. No one was going to take her away.

* * *

There you go, guys. Please let me know what you think. Until next time! (I will have a new comp by the time I update again! Woohoo!) Please Review and have a great day!


	9. Chapter 8

A disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from True Blood, just the OCs.

True Blood

Unpredicted, Unconditional Love

Chapter 8

* * *

Pam growled at Sookie, anytime she got a tad bit too close to Adelaide. She hadn't let Sookie leave her sight anytime she was in the same room with her daughter. That dream, Pam had really shaken her up, no matter what Eric told her, she couldn't help but feel a little threatened by annoying faerie. That and Adelaide had been sleeping with her, in her coffin every day since. Pam watched as Eric absentmindedly rocked the infant as he hummed her a Swedish lullaby. The little girl was perfectly content in Eric's arms, it warmed her to see him being so attentive. For a brief moment Pam felt happy, sadly that happiness was not to endure.

_Two weeks later_

The door to Fantasia creaked open, and there stood, Damian Gray, one of the many lapdogs of the authority. Pam was on her feet, next to Eric, in a flash. Damian raised an eyebrow at the duo as both parents fangs instinctively emerged. Adelaide was in Pam's arms and Eric stood protectively in front of them.

"What do you want, Damian?" Eric hissed, angrily, what the hell was he doing here?

"Tisk Tisk Eric," Damian said in a fake tone of anguish, "Is that how you greet an old friend?"

"We were never friends!" Eric growled, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Well," He said calmly, "I guess I made a wasted trip, I had heard rumors that your progeny hasn't been looking so well as of late. Thought I would come and visit, see how she was doing?"

"As you can see, "Pam said irritably, trying her best to keep Adelaide hidden behind Eric. " I am absolutely fine, you wasted your time. Go back home to the authority."

A whimper slowly floated into the air, as Pam tried to hide her fear. Damian stepped to where he could see the now wailing infant in Pam's arms.

"Well, well," He said as a mischievous grin crossed his face, "What do you have there."

"It's a baby, dipshit." Tara said, moving closer to her maker. She was going to help Eric defend the baby with everything she had. Even Tara saw, that, that little girl was the one thing that truly brought a smile to Pam's face, other than her own maker. Tara recognized that no matter how much Pam complained about the baby and acted if she despised the little girl's existence, or how many times Pam would deny it, Pam needed that little girl. She needed her daughter.

Damian eyed the youngster, who seemed too moved closer to the female vampire holding her, the longer he stared. It was almost as if the infant was trying to conceal itself from his vision. "I best be going, I have business to attend to."

Eric lunged forward, with Tara in tow, as Damian turned his back to them. Tara and Eric's fangs snapped closed on the empty air, Damian was gone. He had gotten away from them. Eric knew it had been a long shot, Damian was much older than him.

"Fuck!" Eric and Tara both cried as stared at the now empty space.

"What the hell are we going to do Eric!?" Pam cried as she tried her best to soothe the still wailing infant, "He's going to tell the fucking authority about her!"

"SHUT UP PAM!" Eric roared he needed to think, and he couldn't with her telling him what he already knew.

"We have to hide her." He said finally, cringing at the idea.

"Where are we going to fucking hide her Eric, she's a baby!" Pam growled, gripping the little girl tighter, "It's not like we can leave her in the woods for a few days."

Eric reluctantly and painfully glanced over at Sookie, Pam immediately roared with outrage, "OH FUCK NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM LETTING MY DAUGHTER STAY WITH THAT FAERIE GASH!"

"I'll take her." Sookie said, stepping forward, keeping her eyes downcast, she couldn't bear to look at either of the two vampires.

"Thank you." The sadness that laced his voice broke her heart.

"IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME!" Pam screamed, backing away, keeping the child close to her, "I SAID NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!"

Eric wiped a stray tear from his cheek before turning his attention to Pam, he was about to do something he didn't believe she would ever forgive him for. But, at this moment he had no choice, he had to protect Adelaide before the authority arrived. They only had a few hours before the authority arrived. He had to protect them both, even if it meant Pam hated him for all eternity. At least she would be alive to despise him.

"Pamela, as your maker," He began as Pam begged him to stop, to not say what she knew was coming, "I command you to hand Adelaide to Sookie."

Pam shook her head as tears filled her eyes and spilled desperately from over her lashes as she stepped forward. The moment the little girl touched Sookie's arm, her cries became too much for Pam to bare.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Sookie touched Pam's arm, she felt horrible for the vampire, and Sookie could see the once cold hearted vampire, was completely heartbroken.

"Don't FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU FARIE CUNT!" Pam exclaimed, as Eric wounded his arms around her, to prevent her from ripping the faerie apart. "SHE'S MINE!"

"GO SOOKIE!" Eric warned, as he held the despite Pam closed to him, "Tara, get the baby's things to Sookie's!"

Tara nodded slowly, watching Eric struggle to hang on to Pam.

"LET ME GO ERIC!" Pam cried, "She needs me! Let me go! I won't lose her!"

Eric held Pam well into midday, before she finally lowered herself to the floor in defeat. Sookie was long gone, with the infant.

"Why Eric!" She cried, as he held her, "Why!"

"To keep her safe," Eric said soothingly, "to keep you safe."

"I could have done it, Eric." She said her voice was barely a whisper as she gripped his shirt looking up at him.

"I know you could have," he said as his tears ran down his cheeks, he hated hurting Pam like this, "But that would have been no life for her Pam. Always having to be on the run. At least this way, none of the authority can get to her, they will never be capable to enter Sookie's house unless they are invited to. She will be safe there and we will still get to see her."

Pam nodded, somewhere deep, deep down she knew Eric was right, but that didn't stop her from despising what he had forced her to do even if it was in the little girl's best interest.

She sat in her casket, looking at where, Adelaide's crib had once been. That side of the room was now bare and the decorative wall had been stripped back to what it was earlier. The room just felt so hollow.

She twisted away, from the hollow wall, she couldn't bare to look at it. There it was, sitting on her vanity. Pam was out of her coffin in second's tracing the soft, fuzzy material with her thumb. Adelaide's bear. She returned to her coffin, clutching that bear in despite grip. The soft material only helped to bring another flow of tears. She had been unable to protect her child, she had failed her. The baby was not yet 6 weeks old and Pam had already lost her.

The tears spilled from Pam's eyes, even as she cried herself into slumber, tears still slowly trailed down her cheeks.

* * *

There you guys go. Let me know what you all think. Have a great day! Btw, this new keyboard is FABULOUS! Lol! Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9

A Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's from True Blood, I just own the Ocs.

Unexpected, Unconditional Love

Chapter 9

* * *

Pam held the rail for support as she slowly ascended the stairs in Sookie's house. Pam clutched the bear tightly in her free hand, Adelaide needed her bear. Pam was not going to let her daughter go without the bear that Pam had bought her. The door to the nursery creaked as she gently pushed it open. The moonlight streamed in through the window, illuminated the child's sleeping face. Tears rimmed Pam's lashes as she gently stroked , the infants soft, plump cheek with her index finger. The child automatically shifted towards her mother's touch. Pam was once again met with deep ocean blue eyes that fluttered open. Adelaide looked at her mother a moment while her vision focused from sleep. Pam smiled down at the little girl. "I've missed you, little beast." She whispered softly, unaware that Sookie had placed a baby monitor in the room. The infant reached out to Pam, who lifted the child in her arms instantly.

"Look what I brought you." Pam said, holding the bear up for the child to see. The child cooed in response, Pam placed the bear into Adelaide's crib. "There now Mommy will be with you always."

When Adelaide began to whimper, Pam gently rocked the baby back and forth, humming softly, a song she had nearly forgotten . She hadn't heard it since she was a young child. It was something her mother used to sing to her every night when she was a young child.

Pam sang the lyrics softly with ease, soothingly rocking the infant, back and forth in a steady motion. Her smile widened as the little girl gripped her finger and smiled back at her. Unbeknownst to Pam the smile on Adelaide's smile was her first. Sookie had been trying for weeks to get a smile from the little girl, it was as if she had saved her first smile just for Pam .

Lullaby! O lullaby!

Baby, hush that little cry!

Light is dying,

Bats are flying,

Bees to-day with work have done;

So, till comes the morrow's sun,

Let sleep kiss those bright eyes dry!

Lullaby! O lullaby!

Lullaby! O lullaby!

Hushed are all things far and nigh;

Flowers are closing,

Birds reposing,

All sweet things with life have done;

Sweet, till dawns the morning sun,

Sleep then kiss those blue eyes dry!

Lullaby! O lullaby!

Pam held the baby in her arms till it was time to get back to Fangtasia before the sun came up. Tears trickled down Pam's cheeks as she stepped out of Sookie's home. She was grateful that Eric stayed to help with Fangtasia so she could visit her daughter. When she opened the door to Fangtasia she was surprised the bar in complete disarray. The tables an and chairs were overturned, glass scattered across the floor.

"Eric?" Panic rose in the pit of her stomach. Ginger crawled from behind the bar, and peered at Pam.

"Oh God!" Pam said, looking at Ginger's bruised and bloody face, "Ginger! Where's Eric?"

Ginger stood on trembling legs, leaning on then bar for support, "The authority!"

"They did this!?" Pam cried, looking around for Eric. "Where is Eric?"

"They demanded we give them Adelaide! When Eric refused," Her voice trembled, as tears spilled from her eyes. "They drug him down the stairs." Pam descended the stairs, slowly, as the fear swelled within her. "Eric?" her voice came out in barely a whisper.

"Pam?" Erics voice was strained and barely a whisper.

"Oh God, Eric!" Pam cried, covering her mouth as tears spilled from her eyes at the sight of her maker. There he was strung up, by long silver chains, he bore gashes across his torso and face, his head hung limp. Pam instantly grabbed at the chains, crying out as they burned her palms as she yanked them down.

Eric's head lay in her lap, as she unwound the silver chains from his body. Eric cried out with every pull she made. "What the fuck Eric, why didn't you ask me to stay?"

"You needed to be with Adelaide." He cringed ,"I am sending them away. The Authority has been stalking Sookie's house. I wasn't going to let them harm her or you."

"Oh Eric," Pam cried, sitting back on her knees as she pulled the last chain off his body with her head in her hands. Eric sighed, as Pam extended her wrist out for him to feed, "I'm sorry Pam, I never wanted this for you." His voice sounded weak.

"You need to feed Eric," she said weakly, keeping her eyes downcast. Eric didn't fight her, she only flinched a little as his fangs pierced her porcelain flesh. Pam curled against Eric, both slept entangled with one another. Eric would not release her no matter how it hurt, to have her against his flesh as he healed.

The next night Pam entered Sookie's home to find the home completely bare. All the cabinets were open, revealing that they are empty. Pam bolted up the stairs, through the door into what had been Adelaide's new room. The room was bare, no sign that the child ever resided there. Pam lowered to her knees on the empty floor, Adelaide was gone. She was taken away from Pam. Was she lost to Pam forever?

**A few years later **

Pam and Eric stood outside the Compton manner, Sookie, Bill, and Adelaide had returned to Bon Temps. Eric believed that perhaps the authority had forgotten all about Adelaide, or perhaps t had just been wishful thinking. He just knew that he and Pam needed to see their daughter. He smiled a little to himself, Pam had no idea they had returned yet.

When Sookie opened the door a wide smile spread across Pam's face, she had never been so excited to see the faery. "Adelaide." Pam said in a whisper as Sookie smiled at her and stepped aside.

"Would you two please come in."

Pam held Eric's hand as they stepped across the threshold into the Compton Manor. Toys were scattered all over the floor. "Just in time for dinner. Bill has true bloods ready for the both of you."

"Addy!" Sookie called up the stairs, "Time to eat!" Pam subconsciously held her breath as the sound of feet pounded from the floor above.

"MOMMY!"a little voice cried. A little girl with beautiful ivory skin and loose blonde curls appeared at the top of the stairs, "I can't find Pam!"

The little girls curls bounced as she went sprinting down the stairs, holding the rail tightly. "Pam's gone! You have to help me find her."

The little girl stopped at the foot of the stairs and lifted her head to meet the eyes of the two new vampires.

"Laide (Lady)" Bill said, putting his hand on her shoulder, " I would like you to meet some friends of mine. "Eric and Pamela."

Tears streamed down Pam's face as she reached over and stroked the little girls hair. Adelaide pulled Pam down to her level and wiped the blood, tears away from her face, " You're bleeding."

"Is this who you're looking for?" Sookie said, holding up a ragged looking old bear, with two yarn eyes and a nose.  
"PAM!" the little girl cried dashing over taking the toy from Sookie and hugged it close to her. "Oh Pam, I was so worried bout you."

Adelaide's blue eyes light up as she looked back at the two vampires, "You're like my daddy!"

"Yes Laide," Bill said, smiling, "they are vampires like me."

A smile widened across the little girls face, Pam and Eric could only stare in astonishment. She was perfect, she radiated brightness and beauty. The little girl ran over taking Pam and Eric by a hand and pulled them towards the kitchen. "Mommy made chicken nuggets! My favorite!" Pam cringed a little when her daughter referred to Sookie as mommy. At this moment, though her sadness was overtaken by the joy of her daughter holding her hand, laughing and just talking away.

After dinner Adelaide sat between Pam and Eric talking to them happily. Pam, Eric and Adelaide talked and talked till the little girl fell asleep curled up against Pam, who in return wound an arm around the little girl. Pam and Eric both gave the little girl a kiss.

Sookie smiled at the trio, "She is normally very shy. I am very glad she's taken to you so well."

Pam watched sadly as Sookie scooped the little girl up to take her up to bed. Eric held Pam's hand as she leaned against Eric. He held her close to comfort her.

Bill leaned over and turned on the baby monitor that was on the table. "Will you tell me about my name again mommy?" Adelaide said sleepily. Pam and Eric both listened, as Pam choked back a sob.

"Well, your other mommy, loved you very much. She loved you so much that she named you her Noble (Adelaide) Loving (Mable) Victory (Victoria). You, my love, were her greatest gift."

"I made her happy?" Adelaide said sleepily. "Yes, baby," Sookie said, kissing the little girl on the top of her head. " You made her very happy. If she could of kept you she would have. If there was one thing you would like to tell her, what would it be?"

"I would tell her," the little girl yawned, "Thank you, and that I loved her and my other daddy too." Bill reached over and turned the baby monitor, off as Sookie appeared at the top of the stairs, "We forgot, Pam. She can't sleep without her."

Eric handed her the worn stuffed bear. She looked at Pam and smiled, "She named the bear after you, her mother."

* * *

There you go guys. What do you think? Please review and let me know what you think? Have a great day! Btw, the song Pam sang was from the Victorian Era, it's called The Cradle Song and was written by BENNETT, WILLIAM COX (1820).


	11. Chapter 10

A Disclaimer- I don't know any characters from True Blood, I just own the OCs.

True Blood

Unexpected, Unconditional Love

Chapter 10

* * *

Pam watched as Sookie kissed Adelaide on the crown of her head. "You, be good, promise mommy."

"I promise" Adelaide said, smiling, "Can I have a cookie now?"

"No." Sookie said sternly, "it's too late for sweets."

The little girl's pout pulled at Pam's heart strings, but she reluctantly sided with Sookie. Even though she hated it.

The little girl then darted off, trying to go over Sookie's head, and ask Bill for a cookie.

Sookie sighed and turned to Pam, "I don't really want to leave her, she hasn't been feeling well. She's been doing a great deal better today."

Pam smiled at the small girl who was talking to Bill, who was kneeling in front of her. She wasn't listening to what Sookie had just told her.

"By the way," Sookie said, slowly. Pam sighed, turning her attention to the faerie. She wanted them to leave already so she could have some alone time with her daughter. "Not that I don't trust you, but be careful around her… she has this ability…"

"What ability!?" Pam asked, surprised, raising her brows. Sookie nodded her head towards her daughter and Bill, "Go listen, ten to one she's going to do it."

With vampire speed Pam was leaning against the kitchen doorway, watching and listening.

"Can I have a cookie daddy?" Adelaide asked, her voice dripping with sweetness. "Pretty please?"

She batted her long eyelashes at him. "No." Bill said un-phased by her "cutness."

Adelaide stopped fluttering her eyelashes at him and smiled, "But, I really want one daddy."

"Adelaide, I said…" Bill's eyes glazed over as he stood up, "Sure, baby, what would you like?"

"Chocolate chip!" She chirped happily, when Bill handed her one she held out her empty hand, "One more please."

Bill's eyes glazed over once more as he handed her one last cookie. "Have lots of fun with mommy!" she cried as she ran off to hide, under what Sookie called a, "blanket fort," in the living room.

Bill blinked a few times confused, "Why do I have these...?"

Pam stared, astonished disbelief for a moment, "Did she just?"

"Yep." Sookie replied.

Adelaide just glamored Bill into giving her what she desired. Pride warmed Pam's insides.

"Can she manage this with everyone?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Sookie replied, smiling at Adelaide's giggles from the next room, "As far as I know it's just vampires." Sookie then proceeded to walk over to the little girls hiding place.

Sookie's voice was unyielding, "Adelaide." Sookie's hand disappeared under a blanket and reemerged with a cookie, "Both of them, young lady." Adelaide's hand came into view with a partially eaten cookie.

"Thank you," Sookie said, placing the cookies on the counter as she grabbed Bill's hand, "Let's go before I talk myself into staying."

Bill scooped Sookie up in his arms and they were at last gone.

Not long after they left Eric arrived, he and Adelaide played and played.

Eric chased her round the room, as she squealed in joy. "Don't let him get me!" She cried with laughter as she hid behind Pam's leg.

"He won't catch you." Pam said as she lifted out the small girl up in her arms and tickled her. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Adelaide roared with laughter, "Help me!"

Eric laughed, "Now why would I do that? When I can help, Pam?"

He was by Pam's side in an instant tickling the little girl. The hours passed by way to fast for Pam's liking. After, "just one more" rocket ship ride from Eric, Pam had Adelaide next to her on the couch with a book in hand. Pam had been reading books, singing songs, and telling her daughter stories for a long time when the small girl curled up next to her. She was shivering and her cheeks were a rosy pink.

"Are you feeling alright?" Pam asked, she had noticed Adelaide brightly colored cheeks. Fear swelled within Pam. "ERIC!"

Eric was on his feet, next to Pam within seconds, he had been listening to Pam tell her stories. He hadn't taken his eyes off Pam, he had enjoyed seeing her so happy. He put his hand on Adelaide's forehead and swore.

He vanished to the kitchen, for a thermometer. When he returned, handing Pam a thermometer, who gently coaxed the little girl to open her mouth and hold it under her tongue. 103.4.

Terror raced through her as her daughter's head drooped against her. "What do we do!?" Eric demanded, fear fastened in his voice. Eric had lost children to high fevers, he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.

Pam began to rise when Adelaide grasped her top in her tiny fist. "Check the cabinets for medicine!"

Eric was gone speeding through the house, searching for anything, that would help his child be well again. Pam wrapped Adelaide in a blanket and rocked her back and forth. Pam had never once believed she would never be doing what her mother did for her as a child.

Eric reappeared with a children's medicine box that held a syringe. "Will this work?"

"Perfect," Pam said, taking both from him, she read the instructions quickly and filled the syringe with the proper amount.

"Alright, sweetheart," Pam said gently, "I need you to open up and take this, it'll help"

The little girl complied with a whimper that broke both vampire's hearts. Once the little girl downed the medicine, Pam held the little girl close, gently rocking her and humming softly. Pam could feel the heat coming off the little girl's forehead as it rested in the crook of her neck.

Pam and Eric talked the rest of the night while the little girl slept cradled in Pam's arms.

"Then you say she glamored Bill?" Eric asked, shock traced his features, "How is that possible?"

"I've no idea," Pam said, "I've never heard of anyone being able to glamor a vampire, but apparently she can't do the same to humans."

"Strange." Eric stated, stroking his daughters blonde hair, "How's she doing?"

"She's sleeping better," Pam said as she continued to rock the little girl, "I believe her fever has gone down too."

"Thank God." Eric said with a sigh of relief washing over him.

Later that night an hour before dawn, Bill and Sookie returned, Pam sighed sadly at the sight of them.

"Did she get sick again?" Sookie asked sadly, reaching out to feel the child's forehead. Pam instinctively lurched the child from Sookie's fingertips as her fangs extending in a warning. Sookie jerked her hand back, and stared at Pam. Bill was next to Sookie, fangs exposed, as he hissed at Pam.

"Pamela!" Eric's voice was stern and commanding. Pam looked at him before relaxing and retracting her fangs.

Sookie's arms shot out and lifted Pam's daughter right out of her arms, backing away.

Blood tears rolled down Pam's cheeks, as she stood up, "I better go…"

"Sound's like a good idea…"Sookie said, holding Adelaide close to her, stepping further away from Pam.

Sookie sighed, "Pam?"

Pam stopped in the doorway, listening. "She loves you, you know? She worries about you all the time. She doesn't want either of you to get lonely. She loves getting to see you and Eric. She would do anything for either one of you. When she gets older, we want to explain to her who you genuinely are."

Swallowing back a sob Pam spoke in an inaudible whisper, "I love her too."

Unbeknownst to Pam, Eric or anyone else in the household, they were being followed. The figure lurked in the shadows, a devious pearly grin spread across his lips. His plan to retrieve what he wanted, formed in his mind.

* * *

There's chapter 10! Hope you liked it guys. Until next time Please Review and have a great day!


	12. Chapter 11

A disclaimer: I don't have any characters from True Blood, I just own the OCs.

True Blood

Chapter 11

* * *

Pam stared at Sookie, shock and rage swelled within her. "What the fuck do you mean, I can't see my daughter, you faerie cunt!?" Sookie stood firm, "She's still sick and you threatened me Pam!"

"If I'd wanted you dead, you would be dead!" Pam fumed with venom, stepping dangerously close to the faerie.

"Mommy?"

Sookie glared at Pam and whispered, "I suggest you leave now." Pam stood there as Sookie shut the door in her face. Sookie locked the door behind her. Pam could see her smiling at Adelaide, while all the vampire could do was watch.

Pam seethed, how dare that damned fucking faerie keep her away from her daughter. Next time Pam saw the cunt, she was going to rip her fucking throat out. When she finally turned away the front door burst open.

Blonde locks came bounding towards Pam, "Wait!"

She slowly turned to see her little girl running towards her, ocean blue eyes locked on her target. Pam was on her knees as the little girl filled her waiting arms. Her arms round tightly around the little girl's small frame. Adelaide's tiny arms locked around Pam's neck, squeezing her close. Pam could smell the salty tears that gently rolled down her child's sweet face. Someone was going to pay for that.

She rose to her feet, twisting her body, back and forth as she rubbed the little girl's back, "Shhh, no crying. There is no need for tears. Everything is going to be fine." Adelaide's tears dampened the crook of Pam's neck.

"Please don't be mad at my mommy," Adelaide whimpered, as Pam gently brushed the tears away with her thumb. "Mommy didn't mean it! It's really all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Hush now," Pam said in a soothing tone holding her daughter closer, "None of this is your fault."

"But it is!" The little girl sobbed, "I told my mommy about the man! Now she's afraid."

"Man!?" Pam felt her senses fire as alarm consumed her, "What man!?"

Adelaide's ocean blue eyes rimmed with tears, "The man that comes to see me."

"He's my friend." Adelaide said slowly, while the rage expanded so deeply within Pam she could no longer hear the little girl's words. She was filled with a white rage.

A dangerous growl escaped Pam's lips, as she gripped tighter to her daughter. She saw Bill watching them from the open front door. Pam was in his face within a second, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me, someone had been going into her room!"

"Eric told us not to." Bill said sternly standing his ground as Pam bore holes through him.

"What!" Pam roared, holding Adelaide closer. The little girl clasped her hand's over her ears and whimpered.

"You're scaring her Pam," Sookie said calmly as she slowly extended her fingers to take the little girl from her.

Pam furiously twisted the little girl away from Sookie's reach, "NO! SHE'S MINE!"

"Mommy!" Adelaide cried, her terrified voice trembled.

"It's alright, baby." Sookie said calmly trying to reassure the little girl, "Everything is going to be fine, no one is going to hurt you. I promise."

Bill's fangs were extended and he looked ready to lurch forward and tear Pam's head off. "Give her to Sookie, Pamela." His voice was low and menacing.

"Mommy." Adelaide cried again, reaching her arms out to Sookie.

"I'm right here, Addie," Sookie stated, taking a slow step forward and stretching her arms out once more, "Mommy's not going to leave you. Everything is going to be alright."

"She's mine!" Pam cried, backing away as Bill took a slow step forward.

"Pamela!" Eric's voice caught the adult's attention as Adelaide continued to frantically reach for Sookie.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Pam screamed demandingly, Eric stepped slowly towards her.

"I didn't want you to worry." He said gently, keeping one eye on Pam while the other remained locked on Bill. "I wanted you to savor your time with her, without worrying about this. I imagined I would have put a halt to this before you even needed to find out."

"Lot of good that did!" Pam snapped, pulling her daughter away from Sookie once more.

"I'm more than worried now!" Pam's words leaked immense poison.

"MOMMY!"

"Give her back to Sookie, Pam." Erics heart radiated a painful phantom of heartache. He didn't want to have to do this to her again, "As your maker, I command you."

Pam stared at Eric, she had never felt more deceived in her life or in her un-life. She was trying to protect her child. Their child.

Adelaide slipped easily out of her arms as Sookie snatched her away. Pam's arm's hung limp at her snuggled the little girl close doing her best to soothe the frantic child who was clinging to her for dear life.

Pam's voice was soft, but it couldn't hide her unbearable pain as she saw her daughter, trembling in fear of her, clinging to another for protection, "I… I'm sorry." With that Pam vanished from view, she needed to be alone. What sort of harm had she just done… to her relationship with Eric… with her daughter? How could she allow herself to lose control like that?

Pam was so lost in her own thoughts, she never saw the silver coming. Not till it had her writhing on the earth beneath her, in pain. She twisted frantically trying to get loose, when two arms, appeared from behind and a black bag was over her head.

In Adelade's room

That morning just as the sun came up, there came a tap on Adelaide's window. She gently began to stir from her sound slumber. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with a tiny fist. When the tap came again Adelaide set up and saw a young man, waving at her from outside. She was on her feet in a second, padding across her floor and upward onto her toy box. She stretched her tiny arm and fingertips as high as she could get them to go. She fumbled with the lock on the window, until finally it clicked open. The young man opened the window and climbed inside, "How are you, this morning?" His voice was a low whisper, as he flashed her a brilliantly white smile.

"Everyone is mad at me." Adelaide whimpered as his feet silently touched the carpet.

"Why?" he demanded, concern gracing his young features. He placed his hand on her shoulder and led her to the bed. Once they were seated, he said, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Adelaide held Pam the bear close as she spun her tale. Telling him about how her parents reacted and about how afraid she was with what happened with Miss Pamela and about Mr. Eric. He sighed sadly, "This is why I told you we were to be secret friends and why I asked you not to tell anyone."

"I'm sorry," Adelaide replied sadly looking down at her bare feet. She was swinging them back and forth, she hadn't done what he asked of her.

"Well," he said after a long moment, smiling at her. "I guess there is nothing else for me to do."

Her head snapped up as tears filled her eyes, "You're not going to be my friend anymore. Because I told about you."

"Of course I am going to still be your friend." He laughed softly, a radiant smile spread across his face.

"Really!?" she chirped almost too loudly. He clapped a hand over her mouth, "Shhhhhh"

She pressed her lips tightly together, trying to quite her excitement.

"It means," he articulated as he withdrew his hand from her mouth, "I will have to introduce myself to them. So I can keep coming to play with you."

Adelaide's smile widened, "Let's go see mommy!" She was on her feet heading towards her bedroom door.

"No." He said quickly, taking her hand. She looked at him, as he quickly plastered another smile on his face, to reassure her. "Your mommy is still asleep, and I bet your dad was asleep a long time ago."

"How bout," he said leading her towards the open window, "I go see if Miss Pamela and Mr. Eric are still awake. Will you go with me? I am a little afraid to go by myself."

"I'll go with you, don't be scared." She nodded, smiling widely. She let him guide her towards the window, Pam the bear, still gripped firmly in her fist.

She reached for the clothes that she and Sookie had picked out for her today.

"There's no time for that." He said gently, drawing her away from the clothes, "If we wait, they might be asleep by the time we get there. Besides Ms. Pamela would love that night gown."

He could tell she was becoming reluctant as she smiled, looking downward at her mermaid nightgown and bare feet. Then he decided to sweeten the deal. "I will get you and Pam there an ice cream and I promise to have you home before your mom wakes up. She won't even know you're gone."

Adelaide grinned, she was going to get ice cream for breakfast! Mommy never let her have ice cream for breakfast! She took the man's hand as he led her once again to the window, "I want chocolate okay?"

"Anything you want princess," He said smiling, keeping his voice sickeningly sweet, "want to make this trip like an adventure?"

"Yeah!" she explained excitedly, she always wanted to go on an adventure.

"Then out the window we go!" he said, crouching down so she could climb onto his back.

"Hang on tight." He warned as he carried her through the safety threshold of her bedroom window.

* * *

There you have it guys! Chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and have a great day!


	13. Chapter 12

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, I just own the Ocs.

True Blood

Unpredicted, Unconditional Love

Chapter 12

* * *

The bag was jerked off Pam's head, she growled dangerously as the culprit, not only pulled on the bag, but had a handful of her hair as well. "I am going to kill you, you fucker!"

The laugh from behind, sent a deep burning rage through Pam's small frame. When the figure stepped from behind, there stood, Mary Stuart, the vampire queen of England in the flesh. "I do not believe, you are in any position to be making threats, Ms. De Beaufont."

"When Eric figures you what you've done…"

"We'll be dead?" The voice completing Pam's threat belonged to the Mississippi vampire, Russell Edgington, "My dear, your maker, is not coming to your rescue." He laughed a little as he gave her a toothy grin, "He is indisposed at the moment."

"What the fuck did you do to my maker!" Pam roared jerking at the chains as her skin sizzled. She tried to ignore the pain, but eventually she let her arms fall limp at her sides. With a snap of Russell's fingers, Pam was blinded by bright fluorescent light's just above her prison. She could see she was in a glass room, chained to the cement floor underneath. The weird thing was, in the cell with her, was the large full length mirror from Bill's another snap of his fingers the entire room lit up with the blinding bright lights.

Once her eyes focused, fear swept through her, there was Eric, jerking on the same silver restraints. She couldn't hear him, but she could read his lips. He was screaming her name. Mary tapped lightly on the glass, "Sound proof glass. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Fuck you," Pam spat, as she watched Eric struggle to free himself. She could see the smoke slowly rising from his wrists. When Mary, cupped Pam's cheek, she smiled, "You have such fire." Pam jerked her head, out of Mary's fingers. When she did, she saw Bill, and Sookie both trapped in a glass cell. There were a total of three used cells. Sookie was the only not chained, she pounded on the glass with everything she had. After a moment she was by Bill's side, trying to help him with his chains without getting caught. Even if Pam hated to admit it, they were underestimating the Faerie. She sized up the chains Bill wore, they were not as thick as hers and Erics. It would seem they were underestimating him as well. Then the crushing realization landed on her.

"Come, Mary, the guest of honor will be arriving soon." Russell said, cracking his fingers as the light's went out.

"No…" Pam whispered soaring to her feet and tugging as hard as she could on her chains. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Her voice thundered, "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Panic swelled within Pam, her body trembled. The rest of the room went dark, except for the light above Pam's cell and the two royals faded into the darkness.

Adelaide walked slowly down the darkened stairs, she had agreed to go down first to tell Pam and Eric more about her friend, before he came down to introduce himself. She could see a light at the bottom of the stairs. She was grateful, truthfully she didn't like the dark. She was relieved to see Pam, sitting on the floor.

"MISS. PAMELA!" Adelaide cried, running the rest of the way down the stairs. She only stopped when the glass wall lifted just enough for her to get beneath it. Pam watched in horror as her daughter came running towards her and slipping under the glass, that lifted just enough for her.

"You have to get out of here." Pam said with a panic filled cry. "Hurry!"

Adelaide's eyes were wide at the sight of Pam's bloody wrists. She ran dropped her toy bear not far from Pam and was winding her tiny hand's around the silver chains.

"Please!" Pam begged as the little girl tugged on the unyielding chain's with all her might, "you have to go! Hurry before it's too late! Leave me here."

"No!" the little girl cried, pulling on the chains with everything she had. She couldn't leave Miss Pamela there. She needed to help her.

"You have to run!" Pam pleaded again. As a chuckle came from the darkness. Adelaide jumped as she released the chains and covering her eyes. The red burn marks on her tiny palms were not lost on Pam as she shoved the little girl behind her.

"Hey Princess." When a young man stepped into the light, Adelaide, uncovered her eyes. "Alex!" She shouted excitedly, "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," he said, smiling darkly at Pam. She knew this boy, this was Alexander Gravis. His trademark platinum blond hair gave him away. He was no boy, in fact she figured he would be almost 200 hundred by now. He was a witch! He was said to be one of the most powerful. It was said that he could make what he desired to happen, come to be without ever saying a spell. He just had to think it. A low growl escaped Pam's lips as her daughter started to once again turn her attention to Pam's chains.

"Alex, I can't do it!" She pleaded, pulling harder on the chains, " Please help me."

"My dear, there is no help for you now." Russell's voice caused Adelaide to freeze. She whimpered as hot tears filled her eyes, she ran closer to Pam. Who instinctively moved in front of her as if to shield her from their gazes.

"You're the bad man." She whimpered gripping Pam's clothes tightly into her small fists.

"Well, that's rude." Mary said, stepping into the light on the other side of Alex. "You are a very horrid little girl."

Adelaide closed her eyes tight, pushing her face into Pam's pant leg, every bit of her hot tears rolled down her soft ivory cheeks. With all her might she was willing this all to go away. Pam's arms wound protectively around her child, her fangs extended. She snarled, growling at them as the trio advanced towards them.

With a wave of Alex's hand, Pam found she couldn't move her arms or her legs. "Tisk Tisk Pam." Russell said mockingly as he wound his arm around the little girl's waist, "I supposed you would put up more of a fight."

The little girl's earth shattering scream of terror sparked a new fire within Pam's straining muscles. Pam's leg inched forward as her arms inched tighter round her child.

"Oh Look." Russell said, sneering, "she has a little fight left in her." With one swift jerk, Adelaide was yanked from her grasp, the sickening cracking sound cause Pam's stomach to lurch. It had been one or more of Adelaide's ribs. He flung the wailing little girl into Mary's waiting arms. "You disappoint me Pamela."

"What did you expect?" Mary sneered, dragging the frantic girl towards the full length mirror, "She's nothing but a common whore. Did you think she would ever be a good mother?"

Adelaide reached desperately out towards Pam, trying to get back into the safety of her arms. "Stop struggling!" Mary hissed, jerking on the little girl, "If you don't do precisely as you're told everyone you love is going to die."

As if on cue, all the glass cells rose and the lights flickered on. She could see everyone she loved was trapped in chains. Mr. Eric and her her daddy were both bleeding badly, as if someone had beat them. Her mother was being held by another vampire as she pleaded for Adelaide to run. "MOMMY!"

Russell extended a silver tipped cane out towards Pam, "Will you do as you are told?"

Mary released her, Adelaide instantly went and placed herself protectively between the silver and Pam. "Yes."

"Good girl." Russell said as he and Mary called out into the darkness.

"We have brought you the child as you commanded, Dear Lilith." Mary said as Lilith emerged from the entrance way. Adelaide bolted for her bear that lay on the ground not far from Pam, "Help me, Pam, please help me!"

"What is she doing with that?" Lilith demanded angrily, "Get that away from her now!"

Both royal vampires lunged at the small girl, who was slowly being engulfed by a bright light. Everyone in the room, except for Lilith shielded their eyes.

"Hello, Agatha." Alex said coldly stepping forward. The old woman who was now standing next to Adelaide, put a hand on her shoulder, "Hello, Alexander."

Pam stared at the old woman, it was her. She was the reason Adelaide existed, she had given Pam Adelaide.

Pam clung tightly to her daughter who was now back in her arms. "Do not be a fool, Aggie." Alexander warned, "Give us the girl."

"Not on your life." The old woman hissed, sending a blast of magic hurtling towards Alex.

"Idiot," Alex growled, sending the old woman sailing across the room into a wall. Pam held Adelaide against her tightly, doing her best to prevent the child from witnessing what was unraveling before them.

When the battle was finally over, the old woman lay on her back gasping for air. The old woman looked at Pam, her voice was cracking as she spoke, "I'm sorry." Horror filled Pam as the royals ascended once again upon them.

Adelaide was once again jerked from Pam's arms and flung hard against the cement floor. The girl cried out as another cracking sound rang out. The little girl took painful short gasps of air.

"Do not damage her." Lilith growled, "I want her body to be in good condition."

"Yes." The trio said, bowing their heads to Lilith. "You know what to do." She said, watching Pam sink to her knees as she leaned her body so far forward the chains were tight. Lilith's head jerked back to Pam as the chains began to creak under Pam's struggle.

"ALEX!" She shouted, yanking her head back towards the male witch, "Immobilize them all."

Pam suddenly found she could no longer move, her body felt of the strongest lead. She saw Eric too was frozen in place as he had one arm free from its constraints. Bill was locked into place, he had freed himself from his restraints. That must be why, Sookie was now being held by another Vampire, she had managed to help Bill get free. Just too late.

"I am tired or waiting!" Lilith said, forcing Bill, Pam, and Eric to sit and watch what was about to be done to the little girl. Lilith's power had a firm hold on their bodies. Sookie lay on the cement floor, Pam had guessed the vampire got tired of her struggling.

Russell held the little girl directly in front of the mirror, the mirror responded by glowing bright for a moment then diminishing. The mirror did not reveal Adelaide, but instead it showed an older girl peered, unseeingly, back at them. She was moving her finger along her bottom lip adjusting her lipstick. She then turned to examine the back of her outfit and fiddling with her blonde hair.

"It's her." Lilith said, stepping forward, eyeing the mirror in awe. "She's the one. Can you do it, Alex?"

"Of course." He said, stepping closer to Adelaide, who was trying her best to get free from Russell, "Just remember if it doesn't complete before the spell wears off it will kill her. Like it did the others."

The old woman pushed herself upward, "Don't do this Alex! Please, leave them alone."

Alex ignored the old woman's pleas as he placed one hand on each of Adelaide's head. He lowered himself down to her as Russell lay her on the cold cement. The little girl lay unmoving and limp. Alex murmured to himself as everyone looked on in horror. With an explosion of illuminating brilliant light, the entire building rattled on its foundation. The sound proof glass shattered as Alex, and Russell were cast across the room.

When the brightness faded, the little girl was no longer on the cold cement floor, a young woman with long blonde hair was in her place. Pam stared, as tears spilled from her eyes. When the young woman climbed to her feet, she stood just a little taller the Pam, she was slender and petite in build.

The old woman forced herself into a sitting position, as she clasped her wound with one of her hands, holding herself up with the other. "Hello, Adelaide."

The young woman turned, smiling gently, meeting the old woman's gaze with her ocean blue eyes, "Hello Pam."

* * *

There you go, guys! I couldn't wait to get this chapter out to you guys. I am not really certain how I feel about it. Please review and tell me what you guys think. I could end up changing it. Have a great day!


	14. Chapter 13

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, I just own the Ocs.

A/N: First of all, let me say, damn am I on a roll. Maybe I should of waited to post this chapter. Secondly, THANK YOU Guest for letting me know. I believe you are right about Eric. I thought I had explained. I dropped the ball on that. That has now been rectified in the previous chapter. To keep readers from having to go back, I will explain here. There were 3 sound proof glass containers. Bill and Sookie were in the same one. Sookie got caught helping Bill with his chains which was why a vampire grabbed her. Also, Bill's chains were not near as thick as Pam or Erics. Sorry I blundered that part and didn't tell you how he was free before Eric or Pam. I apologize. Thanks so much for helping me realize, I was in the writing zone and it apparently didn't make it from my head onto the computer. -facepalms- lol. Thanks again for making me aware of my mistake!

True Blood

Unpredicted, Unconditional Love

Chapter 13

* * *

All Pam could do was stare, for that brief instant, she forgot everything else. Adelaide was beautiful, her ivory skin complimented her blonde hair and blue eyes perfectly. The corner of Pam's lips turned up little when she heard Eric sigh in relief. He was glad she looked like her. Pam was forced back into reality when Adelaide's eyes narrowed and she turned her attention back to Lilith.

"Pam, exactly how much power do you have left?" Adelaide's voice was even and serious as she addressed the witch. Lilith smirked at the blonde young woman boring lesions into her with her ocean eyes.

"I'm nearly depleted." The old woman responded, pushing herself up against the wall. "Then you have enough left," Adelaide shoots quick glances at Lilith and the two royals. "Protect them, do not let them out."

"Are you sure?" Agatha (aka Pam the bear) said slowly teleporting herself next to Pam.

"Positive," Adelaide slowly, crouching low, "Protect them, no matter what happens. I can handle this."

Pam shot a concerning look at the old woman, as what was left of the chains that remained around her wrists dissolved. Pam instinctively darted forward, she was going to protect her child. The other's followed her, when her rescue plan came to a sudden halt. Pam pressed her hand against the invisible force that was barring her from her only child. It didn't budge. "No!" Pam cried pounding on the barrier with everything she had.

"Let us out!" Eric demanded, barely containing his anger. He, Bill and Sookie suddenly found themselves behind the defense as well. Agatha ignored him, stopping her chant. When he brought his arm back to strike, he was unable to move the moment the old witch muttered a spell. She kept her eyes locked on Adelaide, "Please don't do this. Let us help you. If the spell wears off too soon… you could…?"

Adelaide watched as more of Lilith's minions filed into the room. There were now ten, plus the other two royals and of course the bitch Lilith herself.

"I know." She said softly, turning to smile softly at them reassuringly revealing her extended fangs, "It'll be alright. You don't have much power left Pam. It's my turn to protect my family." Pam pressed both of her palms against the unseeing invisible wall. She had fangs. Adelaide really had fangs! "Please don't don't do this Adelaide." Pam whispered, but Adelaide continued to smile as she turned her attention back to Lilith.

Lilith scoffed folding her arms, "Aww, how sentimental, are you quite finished?"

Adelaide sneered, "I've been waiting for you, buttercup."

"In that case, gentlemen," Lilith said as all 10 vampires moved towards her.

"Go gentle on me boys." Her voice, dripping with sweetness, "There are ten of you and just little ole me."

"I'll go gentle on you, sweetheart." One of them stepped forward, smiling at her. "I am always gentle with my whores."

"Oh sweetie," she said, smiling sizing him up, "You could never afford me."

"Why is that?" he sneered lunging forward at her. Adelaide dodged smiling at him. "Honey, I am the Madam of the brothel! And…" When the time was right, after ducking under his arm, Adelaide plunged her palm deep into his chest with great speed. "A good merchant doesn't compete with her merchandise." Jerking his heart from his chest, Adelaide sank her fangs deep into the stilled heart as the blood dripped down her fingers and arms. He crumbled to dust before her. Wiping the blood from her mouth with her arm, "Whose next?"

"Perhaps I underestimated you." Lilith stated, smiling, "You are exactly what I need."

"Yeah?" Adelaide eyed her, " Well, I think you and your two nitwits are real creepers. Trying to get your hands on a little kid and all."

Lilith laughed, "Bring her to me."

The nine vampires all lunged at her, attacking at once. When a blow landed on her injured ribs, she stumbled backwards, touching it lightly with her palm. "Fuck."

"Oh, my," Lilith said smiling. "Your ribs are still broken."

"Yeah," Adelaide sneered as she tried to dodge another attack.

"What!?" Pam cried. Jerking her head towards the old witch.

"How is that possible?" Eric asked as Pam turned her attention back to her daughter.

"They only aged her body." The witch stated, "Her body is still healing in real time. Her ribs are still newly broken. I am surprised she hid it so well."

When a fist made contact with Adelaide's face, rage seeped through her pores and her eyes darkened, "Oh hell no! Fuck with my face, it is time to die!"

When Adelaide made contact with the vampire, he dissolved instantly. The battle continued with the eight vampires, barely making contact, so of them didn't at all. "Adelaide, stop!" Agatha cried, "That's what Lilith wants you to do!" Pam's eyes instantly shot to the witch in horror.

Adelaide didn't stop till she was standing in the center of the room, with vampire dust scattered across the floor. Her breathing was labored as she took in large gulps of air, trying to hide the throbbing pain within her chest with every breath. "Is that all you got?"

"Stupid girl!" Agatha cried, "You have to get out of here! You are running out of time!"

"Indeed she is." Lilth smiled descending upon Adelaide, with even unphased steps.

"Run Adelaide!" Sookie cried, as Eric wound his arms tighter around Pam. Trying to think of a way to get them out of the prison. Fear swelled within him when he realized that there was no way out. The witch sighed, glancing at the worried expressions, "This is not good. She wanted Adelaide to do that."

"She is clearly powerful." Bill said, keeping Sookie closest to him as the tears spilled from her eyes.

"That power," The witch stated as Lilith drew closer, "comes with a price. Adelaide is not like other vampires. She has all the normal powers a vampire's have and more. She can turn a vampire to dust if she wanted, just by touching them. She can give a vampires the ability to walk in the sun. Yet she is not immune to staking, and is allergic to silver. As you can see by the blisters on her palms. Lilith is using her most fatal flaw against her."

Pam swallowed hard, it was killing her to only watch and be unable to help her little girl. "What's that?"

"The fact that she is living and breathing. She has, blood flowing through her veins, a heartbeat. Her body has similarities to that of a human body, as she grows, she ages, the more tired she becomes the further her powers weaken. What she did to defeat those vampires drained her. On top of all of this, the spell is slowly wearing off. Her powers developed as she grew older, now that her body is steadily reverting back to a child, she is losing them."

Lilith circled her slowly, "Can you feel it yet? Your power, leaving you?"

"I have enough left to defeat you!" Adelaide cried, throwing a hard punch into Lilith's face. Lilith's head snapped backward, blood oozed down her nose. A smile flashed across her face, as she sent the young blonde sailing against the cement wall. She crumbled to the ground, as rubble fell around her.

She truly could feel her powers leaving her, she hadn't much time left. She had to defeat Lilith quickly, she didn't want her family to know her powers were beginning to fail her. She rose to her feet, stumbling forward. Every step was painful.

"Ready to surrender?" Lilith said, walking over to her, with a plastered grin, wiping the blood from her face with her arm.

"I would rather die!" Adelaide said sending Lilith across the room. The wall crumbled on top of Lilith the moment she made contact with it.

Adelaide stumbled toward's the shield that protected her family. Blood streamed down Pam's face, as Adelaide placed her blistered palm on top of Pam's, forcing a grin. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright."

"Please, let us help you." Pam pleaded, "I don't want to lose you."

Adelaide shook her head, resting it on the coolness of the barrier, "None of you could ever lose me. Everything is going to be alright, I promise. I am going to protect you."

"Pam," she said, glancing over at the old witch, "Promise me. No matter what."

"I promise," the old witch whispered reluctantly.

"If anything should happen," Adelaide continued smiling again. Pam cringed at the blood between her teeth, the little girl's once perfect ivory flesh was severely bruised, bleeding and that her ribs were in bad shape.

"Please, get them to safety." The old witch only nodded.

The sound of the rubble caused Adelaide to glance at Sookie and Bill, "I love you."

Her eyes drifted to Pam and Eric, "So Much."

Adelaide limped forward. Lilith stood up in the rubble, "That can be arranged, you BITCH!"

Lilith charge forward, blasting Adelaide in a fiery rage. Adelaide dodged the best she could, but soon she was no longer fast enough. She lay on her back as Lilith straddled her, placing a hand on each side of her rib cage pushing inward. "Scream for me."

A tormenting scream echoed through the air. Everyone but the witch, pounded on the barrier, doing everything they could do to get free. It was unbreakable.

"Mary, Russell, hold her down! Now Alex!" Lilith roared, moving her hands on each side of Adelaide as Mary and Russell held her in place. Alex did as commanded and Lilith's body seemed to start dissolving into Adelaide's.

Tears rolled, down Adelaide's cheeks, first they were salty clear, but the more they came the pinker they became. She had failed, she was supposed to protect her family and she had let them down.

She stared up at the ceiling in defeat as she listened to her family beg for her the with to let them help her, for her to get up and fight. Adelaide had nothing left. "Godric," she whispered faintly, everyone listened as the blood, tears found their way onto Eric's cheeks. He was going to lose another child.

"If you, can hear me, please help me. I can't do this by myself." She said weakly.

"No one can help you now!" Lilith sneered triumphantly, "If your family tries to help, I will destroy them."

"Please Godric," she said, closing her eyes, she could feel herself becoming lost to Lilith. A bright light shown down above her, Lilith writhed in pain before leaping back out of the light. Both Mary and Russell fled the light quickly, their bodies charred. Adelaide smiled up as Godric stood above her eyeing Lilith, who hissed at the light. No one but Adelaide and possibly Eric could see Godric.

"Hey Godric," Adelaide whispered weakly, smiling weakly up at him.

"Hello, Little One." Godric replied, sitting down, next to her stroking her hair. "I have brought you something." Between her hand and her body he lay a stake. Adelaide cupped the stake in her hand slowly forcing herself to stand. Doing her hand turned doing her best to keep the stake hidden. Godric looked over at the group who was desperately trying to get to Adelaide. "They really do, love me," she said, smiling down at her feet, "That's why I have to protect them."

"That they do," Godric said, smiling at her, "You look so like your mother." Adelaide smiled at him, as he slowly faded with the light, "I know."

Turning her attention back to Lilith, who instantly lunged at her. Adelaide barely, dodged, slicing Lilith's face with a stake. Adelaide held it out in front of her as if it was a sword.

"What are you a knight now?" Lilith raged, knocking Adelaide on her back, with her vampire speed. The stake fell from her hand as Lilith pinned her down once more. Alex once again enacted the spell. Adelaide could tell Lilith was a lot weaker than before, but she could still feel herself being swallowed up by her.

"No Bitch!" Adelaide screamed, as she stretched her fingers out as far as she could to grip the stake. With all the strength she could muster, she shoved the stake through Lilith's heart, "I am fucking Viking Royalty!"

Lilith disintegrated, covering Adelaide in her ash. Mary, Russell, and Alex quickly decided to flee the scene as the Agatha lowered the protective shield. But for Mary and Russell to know avail, before they could reach the door, Eric, Bill and Pam tore them limb from limb.

Sookie dropped to her knees stroking Adelaide's blood stained hair, "Oh Addy."

Adelaide gave Sookie a blood covered smile, "Don't cry.."

Tears ran down Sookie's face, as she stroked Adelaide's face."

Pam collapsed next to her daughter, carefully pulling her into her lap. Adelaide cried out a little at the movement. She let her eyes drift over to Pam, who cradled her close, "Hi Mommy…" Adelaide's voice was faint as she lovingly smiled at Pam.

"Hi Little Beast ," Pam whispered softly, sinking her fangs into her arm as her tears trickled down her cheeks. After a long sigh, Adelaide's vision faded and her body sagged limp against Pam, returning to its natural form. The body of the young woman was gone, but the child's damaged unmoving form remained.

* * *

There you go, guys! I better end it here before it gets too long. Please let me know what you guys think! I feel like it's missing something, so again, I don't how I feel about it. Let me know what you think in your review. Have a great day!

Oh, please excuse errors back on the old computer with the messed up keys. I had to send the new one back the headphone port didn't work. -sigh-


	15. Chapter 14

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, I just own the Ocs.

A/N: Alright Guys! I believe this might be the final chapter! I have at least one more chapter in mind. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews! Enjoy.

True Blood

Unpredicted, Unconditional Love

Chapter 14

* * *

Pressing her wrist to Adelaide's lips, she waited. Shaking the little girl slightly fear swelled within Pam. "Adelaide? Adelaide!" No response came from the little girl.

"We have to take her to Dr. Ludwig," Eric said as Pam scooped the little girl up into her arms. They were gone.

Once they reached the clinic Dr. Ludwig resided in, Adelaide was quickly whisked away. Eric kept his arms tightly wrapped around Pam. He could feel her body trembling, pressing his lips on top of the head to try and soothe her fears. Time passed slowly, as they waited. Sookie sat in Bill's lap as he held her close as she cried. Pam listened as Bill, Sookie and the witch talked.

"Do you think that was really Godric who gave her the stake?" Sookie asked looking at Bill.

Agatha smiled at Eric then at Sookie, "If she want's to believe it was Godric let her. I believe he did have a hand in it." Agatha truly believed that Godric was the reason she found the strength when Adelaide needed her. All that mattered right now was that she survived.

Pam held Erics hand as if her life depended on it. After several hours Dr. Ludwig, emerged from behind the double doors in her clinic. All four were on their feet instantly, Dr. Ludwig, spoke to all four of them.

"I have done everything I can for her, she has lost a great deal of blood. When she wakes be sure to feed her some vampire blood to speed the healing process."

"So she's going to be alright?" Sookie asked as Pam sighed with relief.

"If she awaken's," Dr. Ludwig said, pulling the bloody gloves off her hands, "Yes."

"What do you mean if?" Eric asked in alarm squeezing Pam's small hand.

"Her injuries are pretty severe, Mr. Northman." Dr Ludwig said slowly, "I have done what I can to slow or stop the bleeding. The rest is up to her. You can go in and see her."

Pam walked slowly, allowing Eric to lead her. Pam's heart gave a phantom beat of fear as she saw her daughter lay motionless on the table, a sheet draped over her middle. Sookie kissed the top of Adelaide's head. "Time to wake up, baby. Mommy, will take you to the park, and we will go get your favorite ice cream. That new movie you wanted to see will be out soon, maybe, you, daddy and I can go see it."

Pam ground her teeth, "Get out."

"Excuse me?" Sookie said, glancing up from the little girl's face.

"I said. Get. Out." Pam growled as she glared at Sookie.

"You can't do that!" Sookie responded defensively. "She's my daughter and she needs me."

In one swift motion Pam had Sookie by her throat and off the ground, "I AM HER MOTHER, SHE IS MY CHILD!"

Eric placed himself between Bill and Pam, "I suggest you and Sookie leave before someone gets hurt."

Pam dropped Sookie on the floor and glared, "Now Go. Get. Out."

Bill scooped up Sookie before Pam really decided to kill her.

Once Pam and Eric were alone, she crawled up on the table next to Adelaide and held her close. Eric pulled up a chair and held Adelaide's hand. Pam stroked the little girls hair, humming softly to her.

She never left Adelaide's side when Eric stepped out to talk to Dr. Ludwig Pam spoke softly to her child.

"I need you to wake up, Little Beast." Pam continued to stroke the little girls hair as she lay beside her, "I want a chance to really get to know you. Please give me that chance. I really wanted to keep you Adelaide, but your daddy and I thought that keeping you safe was more important. We failed you and I'm sorry. But please open your eyes, sweetheart, let me see those ocean blue eyes once more. Please open your eyes for me, for mommy."

Pressing her lips on her child's forehead, she sighed. Closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead to Adelaide's willing the little girl to open her eyes with everything she had. She couldn't lose her daughter. Pam wanted a chance to be her mother, to love her and bring a smile to her face. She knew Eric wanted a chance to get to know his daughter as well, to hold her in his arms and protect her. He hated watching someone else do his job as a parent.

Pam's tears dropped on to Adelaide's face, her eyes only opened, when she felt a small hand brush the tears away from her face. "Don't cry, mommy"

She saw two ocean eyes looking up at her with concern and tears threatening, "Please Don't cry."

Pam wiped her tears away, taking her little girl tightly into her arms. She buried her face in the little girl's hair as she drew in Pam's blood. Once Pam couldn't give her any more she lay the little girl back against her chest.

"Eric!" Pam called, cradling her child in her arms.

Eric appeared in the doorway, as Adelaide smiled weakly at him, "Hi Daddy."

Tears of joy found their way upon Eric's pale cheeks as he wrapped his arms around both Pam and Adelaide, "Hi Baby." He kissed the top of Adelaides head as he extended his arm out to feed. When she was finished it was as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you Mommy, Thank you daddy! I love you."

"I love you too." Eric and Pam said, hugging their daughter close to them, tears dampened both parent's cheeks.

Eric and Pam both held on tightly to Adelaide, they were not going to leave her again. She needed them as much as they needed her. Once Dr. Ludwig gave the ok, Pam scooped the excited little girl up in her arms and was preparing to take her back to Fangtasia. As she carried the little girl out they were met by Sookie and Bill.

"Addy!" Sookie cried in relief, running up to the little girl.

Adelaide smiled at Sookie and Bill excitedly, flinging her arms around the both of them as Pam held the little girl tightly to her. Pam was not going to let them take the little girl away from her. Eric watched them ready to pounce if they tried to remove his daughter from her mother's arms.

Sookie kissed the little girl on the forehead, "Remember baby, mommy and daddy love you very much. If you ever want to come back home all you have to do is call and Daddy and I will come get you right away. Pam wondered if Eric had said something to them while he was out of the room, she was a little surprised and grateful they were not putting up a fight. She would of hated to have to kill them right in front of her daughter.

Adelaide smiled, kissing both Bill and Sookie, "I love you."

"We do to Little Laide" Bill said, hugging the little girl close and handing her stuff bear, Pam. Once Bill lifted Sookie and was gone, Adelaide wiped her eyes.

Turned to face Pam, she kissed Pam's cheek and smiled, "Let's go home, mommy."

* * *

A/N: And there you guys have it! I hope everyone enjoyed this story! Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

A disclaimer: I don't own any character's from True Blood, just the OCs.

True Blood

Unexpected, Unconditional Love

Chapter 15

* * *

After Adelaide was returned safely to Fangtasia, she never left her parent's side. At night she sat perched on her father's lap, on the throne. If anyone so much as looked at her wrong, they were cast out of the bar, rather violently. Weeks after her return, she still slept in her mother's coffin, with Pam's arms wound protectively around her. Even then there were days where Adelaide would still awake screaming, and Pam and Eric both had to reassure their daughter she was safe.

Every night, three hours before Fangtasia became busy the trio would spend time together. Pushing Adelaide on the swings in the park, with a picnic, or take her to see a movie. Eric would smile widely at the way their daughter could make Pam laugh, it was one of the most beautiful sights to behold.

Joy would fill Eric all the way down to his very core every time Adelaide would call him Daddy, especially with a brilliant smile upon her young face. She was his child, She was Pam's child and he would gladly meet the true death an infinite number times to keep her safe and where she belonged. Right there with them, safe in their arms.

Anything Adelaide wanted, no matter the cost, they made sure she got. He would make certain that his daughter wanted for nothing. If he could have given her the world in the palm of his hand he would of. Even with everything she owned and everything she was given, Adelaide has always been grateful, not once did she seemed spoiled. Even though many people warned them she would be if they weren't careful.

Everyone at the bar knew that if they ever brought a tear to that little girl's eye at any time, for whatever reason, they would be seeing the true death within minutes. When it came to their daughter's feelings, Pam and Eric held no mercy. Even when she had helped "redecorate the bar," with markers, paper, glue and glitter, no one dared to discipline her. They had expected Pam and Eric to rule that child with an iron fist, but they never did. They graced that child with such love, that it made even the youngest of vampires miss their families.

It took two solid months before Adelaide was able to sleep during the day without having to sleep with her mother. Pam was both relieved that she was getting better and yet petrified about her not being next to her at the same time. She didn't like not being right there if her child were to need her, but she did not want to hinder her child either so she endured it.

Three short weeks after Adelaide began sleeping in her own bed, she rose well before sunset. Her feet padded ever so lightly on the cement floor, as she stealthily made her way up the stairs into the empty bar. The little girl sat unmoving in the center of the room, clasping tightly to her bear, and she waited.

Time ticked by slowly, and yet patiently she waited. When finally, the young man named Alex appeared in the room. He looked down at the little girl questioningly as a wide grin spread across her tiny face. "Hi Alex."

A devious smile spread across Alex's youthful expression. "Hello Lilith. So the plan was a success."

"Partially," she said bitterly, "The little brat is still here with me, but with time, I will easily snuff her out. She's a strong one, but she won't be able to defy me forever. I don't yet believe she realizes I am here. I remain dormant while she is awake."

Alex nodded, " How are you going to keep them from noticing?"

A wicked smile crossed the little girls face, "They are to relieved to have their precious little Adeliaide back, that by the time they notice something is wrong. It is going to be too late. Their sweet little daughter will be lost to them permanently and I Lilith will be able to day walk for the remainder of eternity."

Alex bowed his head, "When will I receive payment for the repose of my services?"

"Soon Alex," she said reassuringly. "In fact, you should be receiving it before tonights end."

"Very well," he stated with a grin. "I shall take my leave and feel free to contact me again if you should ever require my services again."

She nodded, as Alex vanished from the room. A monsterious smile plastered her face as she slowly descended the stairs stealthily. The only payment Alex would be receiving tonight was death. She would not owe a creature such as him anything.

Creeping back into her bed, with both vampires blissfully unaware of her presence, she allowed herself to stray into a deep blissful, dreamless slumber.

Pam awoke with a start, jolting up quickly, her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes fell upon her daughter's sleeping form and she arose. Moving quietly across the floor, to be sure to not wake her. Pam was relieved to see her child where she belonged. Leaning forward, she pressed a loving kiss upon Adelaide's forehead and smiled.

"You're safe now, sweetie. Mommy will never allow anything bad to happen to you again. I know I am not perfect, and sometimes I am going to yell at you when I don't mean to and I am painfully aware of my many shortcomings and will fail you many times. Just know you are one of the single most the greatest things to happen to your daddy and I. My only other regret is that I never thanked Agatha for giving us you, our most precious gift. Always remember how much you are wanted. Never forget how much your daddy and I love you, it's astonishing, but remember, Little Beast. You might have been unexpected, but I can assure you that no matter what, it will always be an unconditional love."

Fin.

* * *

I'm a little saddened by this chapter, but there you guys go! Hope you like my story! Please Review and let me know what you think. If you want a sequel let me know ^^


End file.
